Complicaciones amorosas
by Lexkai Raven
Summary: El amor es un sentimiento complicado. Ellos son solo adolescentes con problemas y demonios que enfrentar. Su carácter no es el mejor del mundo, sus sentimientos son volátiles y es difícil tratarlos. ¿Ahora imagínatelos confundidos por amor? Aomine Daikix Matsuoka Rin AoKaga, AoKuro, HaruRin, SouRin.


**Complicaciones amorosas…**

El amor es un sentimiento complicado. Ellos son solo adolescentes con problemas y demonios que enfrentar. Su carácter no es el mejor del mundo, sus sentimientos son volátiles y es difícil tratarlos. ¿Ahora imagínatelos confundidos por amor?

Ni Kuroko no basuke, ni Free! Eternal Summer, me pertenecen, ni me interesaría poseerlos, cuando sea rica y poderosa, solo pretenderé comprar los derechos sobres mis respectivos amores, Aomine Daiki y Rin Matsuoka, los demás se pueden quedar justo como los tienen. Esta historia yaoi esta creada sin fines de lucro, solo quiero plasmar en electrónico mi obsesión con estos chicos. Ya que alguien la lea y le guste la historia, es un plus.

-Esta historia fue pensada para participar en el reto de Aomine month, pero por la extensión del texto no iba a poder participar, así que al final me tome mi tiempo XD , además para mi todos los meses son de Daiki.

\- Esta historia es un Croossover.

\- Contiene Lemmon. (AoRin)

\- Contiene lenguaje vulgar.

\- Contiene AoKaga, AoKuro, y Kise anda de metiche, además un poco de bullying para el rubio, porque lo odio, aunque le di muchos párrafos. (¿)

\- Contiene HaruRin, SouRin.

 **Capitulo I.**

El sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte, sus moribundos rayos aun alcanzaban a iluminar tenuemente sobre el asfalto de aquella cancha de baloncesto, donde proveniente de dos siluetas masculinas, relámpagos azules y rojos chocaban una y otra vez.

Aomine Daiki, no podía considerarse la persona más infeliz del mundo, tenía bien presente que siempre habría gente mejor y gente en peores situaciones que las que le aquejaban.

Tampoco podía decir que su vida fuese muy interesante, la clasificaría de normal y estaba contento con ello, bueno, tal vez contento era una palabra muy fuerte, digamos, que no se quebraba la cabeza pensando en ese tipo de cosas, vivía el momento y ya.

O si, dulce ignorancia… dulce negación, dulce habilidad para dejar la mente en banco, lastima, la vida es una perra, y gusta de quitarnos nuestro paraísos personales.

Y la vida de Aomine Daiki estaba a punto de tornarse interesante, muy interesante, aunque tal vez él la clasificaría de molesta y complicada.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La respiración agitada de Kagami, competía con la suya propia, claro el pelirrojo era más escandaloso que el mismo, así que cuando apoyo sus manos en las rodillas después de que él anotara la canasta que lo acreditaba como ganador indiscutible de ese encuentro, se paró a unos pasos de su rival mientras tomaba su camiseta de tirantes de la parte bajo, la levantaba hasta más de la mitad de su torso y se limpiaba el sudor de la cara.

Kagami veía en dirección al vencedor, su rutina de enfrentamientos uno a uno, se venía dando de forma periódica, cada semana, los viernes o los sábados por la tarde, el maldito de Aomine seguía ganándole por una diferencia de 3 juegos, pero eso ya lo tenía sin el más mínimo de los cuidados, lo que ahora invadía la parte de su cerebro reservada para las preocupaciones, era la incontenible atracción física que había desarrollado hacia el moreno.

Primero fue esa admiración a su forma de jugar, después esa rivalidad, cuando logro ganarle al equipo de Too, e incluso después de ganar la copa de invierno, se puso en mente que el siguiente paso era vencerlo individualmente, además que la cercanía y los pequeños encuentros, que tuvo durante el invierno con el ojiazul, le mostraron rasgos de su personalidad que no le desagradaban, más sin en cambio le eran un poco perturbadores, ya que se sentía intranquilo, porque no se suponía que tu rival te agradara, ¿o sí?.

Podía ver perfectamente el esculpido torso moreno, húmedo por el sudor que lo perlaba. Se relamió los labios, la piel de Aomine, ¿a qué sabría?, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y apretó los ojos. No, no, y no. No debía de seguir pensando en eso, debería de dejar de ver a Aomine, estaba consciente de que a su cuerpo le gustaba el moreno, sus sabanas manchadas por sueños húmedos con tan candente protagonista podían dar fe de ello, pero eso no es lo que más preocupado lo tenía, lo realmente alarmante era el hecho de que últimamente cada que se encontraba con el As de Too, y este le regalaba alguna de sus escasas sonrisas sinceras, o tenía alguna consideración hacia su persona o simplemente pasaban un rato agradable un sobrecogedor calor se instauraba en su pecho, y una boba sonrisa adornaba su rostro por el resto del día, ya que a parecer le ponía de buenas esos momentos con el moreno.

Y eso era lo que el pelirrojo no podía manejar. Que te guste alguien físicamente, sin importar si es hombre o mujer, podía con eso, no pasaba nada, era solo él y su mente que no tenía idea desde cuándo, pero se había vuelto pervertida, bueno tal vez de eso puede culpar a Alex que es una degenerada que le gusta ver porno en la sala de su departamento sin ningún miramiento, y que lo hace aun cuando es hetero, lésbico o homosexual, esa mujer simplemente no conoce la palabra decencia, después de todo. Y él solo es un hombre adolescente promedio, no puede contra sus hormonas. El problema se volvió un incordio, cuando últimamente se ha percatado que las cosas han evolucionado, que convivir con el moreno y que este acepte pasar tiempo con él sin poner tantas excusas de por medio, le produce nerviosismo y ansiedad por que llegue la hora para su encuentro, que ver nuevas facetas de Aomine, fuera de una cancha y actuando como el adolescente que es, yendo a comer, a jugar videos juegos a fiestas y demás, lo han hecho apreciarlo de una forma escalofriante para su persona, ya que ese cosquilleo que provoca en su estómago cuando existe demasiada cercanía entre ellos, lo pone muy a la defensiva, y ni hablar de los celos que ahora lo invaden, cada que Aomine, le cancela, ya sea porque ya quedo con Momoi, aunque esas veces lo invita a que se les una, o porque Kise le cayó de sorpresa y van a pasar el rato, o porque va a ayudarle a mejorar sus tiros a Kuroko.

— ¡Oí Bakagami! — Tan embobado estaba el pelirrojo que no noto que Aomine lo llamaba hasta que le grito, aun sin cubrirse el abdomen.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto desubicado, y despegando la vista del otro, secándose el sudor de la frente e incorporándose para ir hasta su maleta y sacar una botella de agua.

— Vayamos a cenar, tengo hambre. — su interlocutor se posiciono a su lado, mientras guardaba el balón en su bolso y preparaba sus cosas para irse. — Maji burguer estaría bien ¿verdad?

Kagami sonrió levemente, Aomine estaba considerando su opinión, de nuevo esa malditamente agradable sensación, por lo que se animó a sugerir.

— Vamos a mi casa, preparare algo, — el moreno volteo a verlo con curiosidad, era raro que el otro pasara de las hamburguesas. — ayer hice la compra y tengo demasiados víveres. — se apresuró a completar para justificarse.

— Hahahaha, si me quieres invitar solo hazlo idiota. — Aomine rio, y le despeino el cabello, haciendo que el otro se ruborizara por completo.

— Solo estaba siendo amable, ¡vete al diablo, no cocinaré para ti bastardo! — alejo la mano de moreno, ese gesto era totalmente vergonzoso, aunque cuando lo hizo extraño su tacto al momento.

— Si, si, si, lo que digas. — y se encamino a la salida de la cancha dejando atrás al que sería su anfitrión.

— ¡Oye!, ¡te dije que ya no! — grito, pero igual se apresuró a alcanzar al moreno, que solo bufo y ambos se fueron a la casa del pelirrojo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

— Rin, hay algo que quiero decirte. — el pelirrojo volteo a ver a su amigo, aún tenía en su labios la cuchara con la que comía un frappe de chamoy, que comía sentado en el suelo, alrededor de la mesa de la sala.

—mpf— alcanzo a escuchar el azabache al tiempo que veía en aquellos ojos rojos la curiosidad ante lo que iba a decir.

— Quítate eso de la boca, es importante. — se acercó el mismo, quitando con su mano la cucharilla, los labios de Rin estaban húmedos y solo se dejó llevar.

El pelirrojo no sabía que pasaba, su amigo estaba cerca para quitarle la cuchara y de pronto solo sintió sus tibios labios sobre los suyos que estaban helados por el postre que solo unos segundos atrás estaba degustando. Haruka sintió los fríos labios y solo quiso lamerlos y ver el sabor que se produciría, empezó con tiernas y pequeñas lamidas a las suaves comisuras, Rin le puso las manos sobre los hombros tratando de alejarlo, pero Haruka tomo sus muñecas y forcejearon un poco, solo unos instantes para que Rin se dejara llevar por el beso, con el cual coopero torpemente, no fue el gran beso, aunque el pelinegro introdujo su lengua y tanteo la del pelirrojo, para ambos era el primero, pero por parte de Haruka el pelirrojo sintió una pasión tan abrazadora como cuando competían, por eso se dejó llevar, aunque torpe y avergonzado, era su primer beso y no sabía cómo reaccionar, o siquiera si estaba bien que fuera con su amigo aquel especial acontecimiento.

— Eso era lo que quería decirte. — Explico el pelinegro cuando se separaron. Observando a los ojos brillantes de Rin, y bajando a sus ahora rojos labios por el beso, después de todo se había dejado llevar saboreándolos por completo, y aun cuando solo porque el aire le faltaba retrocedió, sentía que había durado un segundo aquel nexo con el pelirrojo.

— ¡Ehh! — El rubor en Rin cubrió su cara completamente — no entiendo nada.

— Te lo puedo volver a explicar. — Aun mantenía las manos del pelirrojo con un suave agarre por lo que las soltó, para colocar una en la mejilla aun roja, y acercarse a besarlo de nuevo, pero el otro se levantó de inmediato.

— Espera…— el nerviosismo en su voz era palpable, apenas si podía hablar, el otro se había levantado también, pero Rin solo observaba el piso. — Que me vuelvas a besar no me va a aclarar nada, ¿crees poder decirlo con palabras?

— Me gustas Rin, — sus azules orbes lo miraban con intensidad, el pelirrojo alzo la vista ante la mención aquella — Quiero que estés conmigo.

Había cierta determinación en esa voz, pero el pelirrojo no sentía que era así como alguien enamorado debería de expresar esos sentimientos, su voz seguía carente de emociones.

Así que dudo.

Jamás se había planteado que Haru le saliera con aquello, no era el hecho de que fuera hombre el que lo mantenía nervioso y confuso ante esa declaración, en Australia eran numerosos los chicos homosexuales que vio llevando una relación en su colegio, incluso, aun cuando no se llevó bien con sus compañeros, otros chicos de distintos salones, también mayores que él, le llegaron a pedir una cita, la cual rechazo lo más amable y menos cohibido que pudo.

Así que la pregunta estaba en, ¿Qué sentía él por Haru?

Para un chico tan romántico como él lo era, estar enamorado era, no vivir sin el otro, llegar a la locura, al éxtasis, desbordar pasión, y eso claramente no lo tenían ninguno de los dos.

Si bien, debía admitir que él pensaba mucho en Haru, incluso aceptaba, de mala gana y solo para el mismo, y gracias a Gou y Sousuke que insistían con ello, tener una pequeña obsesión por el ojiazul, no sentía aquello que podría considerarse amor, en su definición. Aunque también debía admitir que nunca se había interesado en alguna chica, y que a partir de esas declaraciones por parte de chicos, empezó a tener más en cuenta a los varones, al grado de empezar a evaluarlos como atractivos o no atractivos, y Haru estaba catalogado no solo como atractivo, sino, uno muy atractivo. Aunque a decir verdad también lo estaban Sousuke, Makoto y Rei, Nagisa era más del tipo lindo, junto con Nitori y Momo.

Se quedó pensando sin decir nada, y había vuelto mirar el suelo, por lo que el pelinegro espero paciente su respuesta, no tenía idea de lo que Rin contestaría, incluso tenía miedo de que Yamazaki se le hubiera adelantado y hubiese realizado su jugada, como le amenazo la semana pasada que tuvieron un entrenamiento conjunto. Rin era tan impredecible para él y a la vez tan obvio que no sabía cómo explicarlo, siempre había sido encandilado por esa fuerte luz que desprendía, y ahora entrado en la adolescencia y siendo asediado de vez en cuando por alguna chica bonita, y Rin por Yamazaki, se dio cuenta de muchas cosas. Una de ellas es que se ponía celoso de tener que compartir la atención del pelirrojo con otra persona, cuando antes lo consideraba como acoso, ahora con el amigo de Rin sentía que le robaba minutos a su tiempo con el tiburón, así que cuando Gou lanzo la pregunta de, "¿ y a Haruka sempai, como le gustan las chicas?" No contesto de inmediato, porque solo pudo relacionar con la palabra "gustar"; una radiante sonrisa, un hermoso cabello rojo, y unos ojos carmesí muy emotivos, que solían llenarse de lágrimas ante las volátiles emociones de su dueño. De ahí todo se fue develando ante sus ojos como si se le cayera una venda, sobre todo tras la amenaza que lanzara Sousuke "No te entrometas en el camino de Rin, no lo vuelvas a meter en sus cosas", había dicho, y se volvió a quedar sin contestar, porque sabía a qué se refería, era un claro "aléjate", el chico de ojos aqua era sobreprotector y acaparador de Rin, por lo cual empezó a preocuparse, no solo era el "somos hombres", ahora también era el "hay otros interesados y podrían ganarse el afecto de Rin", lo cual era demasiado agobiante para una persona como él, por lo cual decidió darse por vencido y dejar expuestos sus sentimientos, tal vez Rin lo rechazaría, o tal vez por azares del destino seria correspondido, no lo sabía, pero haría su mayor esfuerzo para tener al pelirrojo entre sus brazos, y por fin darle rienda suelta a todas esas fantasías que lo habían estado atormentando los últimos meses.

— Haru, yo no me esperaba esto, — sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas, al no saber que responderle, él no lo amaba, pero tampoco había amado, y sentía muchas cosas por Haruka, ¿qué tal si eso era amor y el rechazaba y hería a su amigo por equivocación? — yo…yo no sé qué decir. — sus puños estaban apretados y su vista clavada en los pies de Haru.

— No te preocupes, no necesito que me des una respuesta ahora, — se acercó con cuidado, para acariciar, con toda la ternura que le daba la reacción del pelirrojo, su mejilla — y mucho menos que me aceptes de la noche a la mañana, — froto su pulgar en la suave piel — me voy a ganar tu corazón Rin.

El otro volteo a verlo directo a los ojos, no había ningún rastro de incertidumbre al decir aquello, Haru tenía una meta, y eso hizo que su pulso se acelerara un poquito, ¿tan importante era para el ojiazul que podía encender en el esa llama en su mirada?

— Gracias Haru, — sonrió — yo espero no tardarme tanto con la respuesta.

— Solo no me sonrías tanto. — el pelinegro aparto su mano y volteo a otro lado, sonando frio.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¿Y eso porque exactamente? — primero le dice que le gusta y ahora le sale con eso.

— No lo hagas, y menos les sonrías así a otros. — para él era bastante difícil ahora que había probado esos labios el resistir el impulso de querer besarlo si hacia una expresión como aquella. Así que opto por dar media vuelta y recoger lo que había en la mesa de centro para llevarlo a la cocina.

Rin quedo confundido, pero sabía que cuando se ponía en ese plan a Haru era imposible sacarle más palabras, así que se dio por vencido. Siguió al otro para ayudarle con lo que habían utilizado aquella tarde, y dio gracias de que las cosas no se pusieran incomodas ni diferentes a lo usual cuando quedaba con su amigo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La pantalla en la sala de Kagami trasmitía un partido de básquetbol local, Aomine sentado en el sillón, observaba distraídamente el partido mientras esperaba que Kagami terminara con la cena, en su mano tenía una lata de refresco que el pelirrojo le había dado.

— ¡Oe! Kagami, ¿Cuánto tiempo más me tendrás muerto de hambre? — se había aburrido de esperar y se dirigió a la cocina entrando con un sigilo natural que espanto al pelirrojo.

— ¡Idiota! Has ruido que me has…— se calló en ese momento porque no admitiría de buena gana que lo había asustado.

— ¿Te he qué?, Kagami — el peliazul se había acercado por detrás del otro, que cuando lo sorprendió solo volteo a verlo y regreso de inmediato a su labor quedando de espalda a este, lo cual el más alto aprovecho para picarle la costilla con un dedo, pero hablando peligrosamente cerca del oído del chef del día.

— ¡Aléjate! — grito nervioso y apartándose de golpe, la cercanía y el cálido aliento de Aomine no eran buenos para su ritmo cardiaco, y ese escalofrió que lo recorrió no era como que le gustara mucho.

— Hahaha tranquilo, — subió sus manos en gesto consolador — no sabía que fueras tan nervioso, baja el cuchillo, no me lastimes. — El moreno estaba con un gesto divertido en la cara, era gracioso ver a Kagami en ese estado y más con la cara que puso aunado a que le apuntaba con el filoso utensilio.

— Solo espera en la puta sala. — Bajo el cuchillo de inmediato, con seriedad, el no dañaría a Aomine, tal vez podría darle unos puñetazos cuando se ponía insoportable, pero de ahí estaba seguro no pasaba. — Ya casi esta.

— Esta bien, esta bien chef Bakagami, lo dejare trabajar en paz, pero solo porque muero de hambre. — y se retiró a aplastarse nuevamente al sillón.

Estaba haciendo zapping cuando el pelirrojo llego con los respectivos platos, sin demora alguna empezó a comer, maravillándose de lo bien que cocinaba el chico.

— Bueno al menos se puede comer, no fue una pérdida total de mi tiempo. — Dijo antes de tomar un segundo plato.

El pelirrojo sonrió. Aomine y sus cumplidos disfrazados era una cosa que estaba empezando a amar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rin caminaba por el vacío corredor que daba a su recamara la cual compartía con Sousuke. Seguía pensando en la situación recién vivida con Haruka, por lo cual entro a su habitación con gesto ausente.

La luz no estaba encendida, solo la lámpara de su escritorio que era el primero a la entrada.

Sobre su cama había una rosa roja y una caja de chocolates, que él no veía aun.

Sousuke se apresuró a levantarse de su lugar, estaba sentado en la cama.

—Pensé que estarías dormido, como no vi la luz prendida. — Se apresuró a alcanzar el interruptor.

— Espera Rin— Sousuke se interpuso en su camino, tomando la mano que se dirigía a prender la luz entre la suya jalándolo al centro de la habitación, frente a la litera.

— Hay algo que he querido decirte, y no sé si es el momento, pero…— vacilo un poco, aprovechando para tomar los obsequios que le tenía preparados al pelirrojo, le hizo entrega de ellos y torpemente exclamo — sal conmigo por favor.

— ¡¿Ehh?! — El Matsuoka quedo en completo shock, primero Haru y ahora Sou, ¿qué le pasaba al mundo hoy?

— Yo sé que es repentino y algo sumamente raro que tu amigo, un hombre, te pida esto, pero lo que siento es más que amistad por ti Rin, quisiera que fueras mi novio. — Tomo su rostro por ambas mejillas y lo beso.

Rin dejo caer los regalos al piso, e intento de nuevo alejarse al ser besado repentinamente por segunda vez en el día, pero si no pudo con Haru menos con Sou que era más alto, lo llevo hacia atrás haciéndolo chocar con el escritorio, y le beso con pasión, sus labios ya sensibles por el anterior contacto respondieron de manera sumisa, dejándose hacer y entreabriéndose, señal que Sousuke aprovecho para deleitarse con el interior de aquella boca. Solo lo soltó cuando el aire le faltaba.

— ¡Idiota! Me mordiste. — Rin se quejaba con un sonrojo que podía ver en la media luz que había en la habitación, acariciando con la yema de dos dedos su labio inferior.

El pelinegro sonrió, aquella reacción era mucho más favorable de todas las que se había planteado con anterioridad, como un golpe, una amenaza o que Rin lo mirara horrorizado y saliera corriendo y llorando.

— Lo siento. — estiro su mano para acariciar las comisuras el mismo, pero un pequeño manotazo del tiburón lo detuvo.

— No es necesario, — Rin levanto la mirada — ¿Es enserio lo que dices? — tenía que estar completamente seguro que no era una broma muy pesada de Sousuke, aunque en fondo sabía que su amigo jamás jugaría con ese tipo de cosas.

—Claro que lo es, ¿Qué te piensas que ando besando hombres por ahí de broma? — Rin agacho la cabeza, claro que no pensaba eso, pero todo era tan repentino.

— Yo…— no sabía que decir, Sousuke era su amigo de toda la vida, el mejor, el que más lo comprendía, además de que también era guapo, y la forma en la cual lo beso no le fue desagradable, le había gustado, era diferente a con Haru, pero ahora estaba hecho un lio, ya que ambos besos respondió y ambos porque le gustaron. — ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que me gustaban los hombres! — levanto la voz una tanto exasperado, que con Sou se podía dar el lujo de soltar lo primero que se le viniera en mente.

— ¡Eh! — Exclamo un poco sorprendido Sou, esa declaración no se la esperaba— Tranquilo Rin, no pasa nada, para mí fue un poco difícil aceptar que estoy enamorado de ti, pero cuando entendí que eras tú después de todo me di cuenta que era predecible. — se acercó de nuevo esta vez para abrazarlo.

— Pero es que yo…— Rin empezó a luchar con las lágrimas, acepto el abrazo de buena gana — tenia mis sospechas de que me gustaban los chicos, pero nunca pensé en ti o en Haru como pareja.

Sousuke se separó de inmediato, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del pelirrojo y marcando la distancia suficiente para verlo a la cara.

— ¿Que tiene que ver el chico caballa en esto? — su tono era de enojo y por eso Rin supo que había cometido un error en mezclar a Haru en aquella conversación, de por si esos dos no se llevaban bien y mencionarlo en un momento así era desconsiderado de su parte, pero ya lo había hecho y pensaba que debía informarle sobre la confesión que había recibido unas horas antes de su amigo.

— Es solo que hoy…— empezó el pelirrojo volteando a otro lado, y rascándose la nuca nervioso. — en su casa, Haru se me declaro.

Una venita apareció en la frente de Sousuke, y su mirada se ensombreció, agarro un cachete de Rin y lo aplasto entre sus dedos pulgar e índice.

— ¿Y exactamente que hizo y que le respondiste? — había tenido que alzar el rostro y darle la cara a Sou mientras le torturaba la mejilla, no era tan fuerte, pero se dejaba sentir el agarre.

— Que no sabía que sentía por él…— su mirada se opacó, no tenía mucha idea del amor, pero suponía que para alguien que se acaba de confesar a otro, no sería muy agradable que este le contara como alguien más, con quien por cierto se llevaba pésimo, también se le había confesado, y lo último que quería era hacer sentir mal o incomodo a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Solo eso? — dejo de prensar su mejilla, pero mantuvo la mano para sujetarle el mentón y ver esos ojos.

— Bueno, me beso, también, — Rin desvió la mirada, aun cuando su rostro aún era sostenido, esto era totalmente nuevo, y algo complicado, por lo cual creía que no tenía otra forma de afrontar la situación más que con toda la sinceridad del mundo. — Me dijo que se ganaría mi corazón. — Y la cara del Matsuoka prácticamente podría echar humo después de mencionar aquello.

Sousuke enarco un ceja, eso era cursi, tratar de imaginar la cara de Nanase diciendo aquello era difícil de hacer, pero eso no disminuyo su molestia.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? — Sousuke soltó a Rin y se sentó en la cama de abajo, suspiro tratando de controlarse, le enfermaba el que otro hubiese probado esos labios, y más siendo el chico caballa, a quien siempre ha considerado su rival por Rin, pero ante todo, tenía que tener consideración por el pelirrojo, no debía ser fácil que su amigo al que tanto admira y su mejor amigo de la infancia se le declaren el mismo día y lo besen de la nada, además de que lo que más deseaba era la felicidad de Rin, así que tal vez debía de actuar como el mejor amigo que ya es, y ayudarlo con sus sentimientos. — ¿En realidad no sabes lo que sientes por él?

Las palabras le salían forzadas al pelinegro y eso lo notaba, se sorprendió de que eligiera que la conversación fuera por ese rumbo, además de que en su última pregunta la molestia era palpable, pero el que colocara los codos sobre sus rodillas, entrelazara sus dedos y dejará reposar ahí su barbilla, como si el asunto fuera de cuidado, pero muy cansado, le hicieron preguntarse, si estaba bien comentar todo lo que sentía con Sousuke, y eso lo asusto. Que el mayor sintiera algo por él, ¿quería decir que perdería a su amigo?, ¿lo mismo pasaría con Haru?

— Sousuke, yo no quiero perderlos, — esta vez unas silenciosas lagrimas se estrellaron contra el piso, la voz de le corto un poco, y Sou tomo la mano que estaba al costado del pelirrojo, atrayéndolo para que también se sentara en la cama — Yo no quiero que mi actuar los lastime, pero no creo corresponderte, o a Haru, por ahora.

El otro escucho en silencio, le acaricio con el pulgar la palma ya que aún no soltaba su mano, para reconfortarlo.

— Por mi parte, solo quiero que seas feliz, me encantaría que me permitieras estar a tu lado y lograr que seas feliz, y si no logras enamorarte de mí quiero poder seguir siendo tu amigo y apoyarte cuando me necesites, — Rin lo volteo a ver apenado, tratando de que sus traicioneros ojos dejaran de lagrimear — Supongo que ese sujeto seguirá siendo tu rival aun cuando no puedas ser capaz de corresponderle, y si lo eliges a él y te hace sufrir ya se las verá conmigo.

Rin sonrió en respuesta a la pequeña sonrisa que Sou le había dado con sus últimas palabras, se quedaron unos momentos en silencio y el pelinegro le sugirió que era hora de dormir, y el no pudo estar más de acuerdo, había sido un día pesado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El sonido del celular del moreno se dejó escuchar en la sala, Kagami se encontraba dejando lo platos utilizados en la cena en la cocina, Aomine se había quedado allá.

— Era Kise, mañana va a tener una reunión en su departamento con algunos de su staff, ya que dijo algo de una revista, o no sé qué…— Aomine se rascaba el oído, mientras el pelirrojo se tensaba al escuchar que el rubio lo llamaba tan tarde en viernes, ya eran las nueve y algo de la noche — el caso es que va a haber fiesta y quiere que vallamos.

— ¿Le dijiste que estabas conmigo? — ese pensamiento como que le hacía un poquito feliz — sí, me dijo que te dijera y a Satsuki y Kuroko también.

Se habían ido caminando hacia la sala, donde ahora Aomine se disponía a recoger sus cosas.

— Me voy. — el moreno estaba en la puerta del departamento — Te llamo mañana y te doy los detalles.

— Claro. — Se acercó a la puerta para despedirlo — nos vemos mañana.

— Hasta mañana. — el moreno se había dado la vuelta y levanto su puño dando le la espalda en señal de despedida.

Kagami se quedó hasta que el moreno despareció por el pasillo y se adentró al departamento. Mañana vería de nuevo a Aomine, estarían los otros y eso también era agradable de seguro toda la generación de los milagros estaría ahí, además de los más allegados amigos, sería divertido.

Se apresuró a lavarse los dientes y cuando pasaba por la sala de camino a su cuarto para dormir se percató de que la sudadera de Aomine se encontraba tirada en un sillón, la levanto echándosela al hombro para ponerla en la ropa sucia, pero en un movimiento en el cual volteo su cuello para apagar la luz ya que se había pasado del apagador, rozo su barbilla con la tela y el sutil aroma de Aomine le llego a las fosas nasales. Volteo a todos lados, aun cobijado por la obscuridad y se llevó la prenda a la cara, respirando por completo aquella esencia. Se espantó por aquello y empuño la prenda en su mano izquierda y se metió de inmediato a su habitación y se tiro en la cama. En la obscuridad y comodidad de su lecho, se permitió rememorar su día con el otro, los minutos pasaron y no se había dormido, la prenda la había dejado ahí, sobre su cama, por lo que se dio la vuelta a la izquierda para volver a olerla, ese simple pedazo de tela había acariciado los músculos perfectos del As de Too, se ceñía a su cuerpo y se impregnaba con su fragancia, dio un suspiro más prolongado, recordando cuantas veces en medio de sus frenéticos juegos se había tenido que controlar para no aspirar sonoramente aquel olor, y pronto empezó a sentirse excitado ante los pensamientos que su cerebro se esforzó en recrear para él. El abdomen de Aomine ese día, más temprano, sus manos recorriéndole, su lengua degustando, entreteniéndose en cada cuadrito firme de aquel torso, sus manos empezaron a acariciarse a sí mismo, descendiendo y llegando al resorte de su pantalón de dormir, sin pensarlo siquiera se adentraron hasta su boxers para sacar su miembro, que empezaba a reaccionar, tomo el eje y empezó a masturbarse, como otras tantas noches lo había hecho, solo que estaba vez, el orgasmo le golpeo más rápido y fuerte, ya que el olor de Aomine hizo de su fantasía algo más realista.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ese fin de semana sus padres se habían ido a un evento familiar que ni le iba ni le venía, por lo cual prefirió quedarse en casa, se habían ido el viernes por la tarde, por tanto pudo quedarse despierto toda la noche, cuando llego del departamento de Kagami, se puso a ver películas y porno, y después de pajearse un par de veces debido al porno se quedó dormido cuando ya estaba amaneciendo. Por eso a las cinco de la tarde, los ojos azul media noche de Aomine se abrían somnolientos a un nuevo día.

Se sacudió el cabello, como si eso le quitara la pereza, y tomo su celular que descansaba en la mesita de noche, tenía algunos mensajes, decidió llamar primero a la pizzería de la cual era cliente, ya que tenía hambre, se levantó al baño a hacer sus necesidades, lavo sus dientes y su cara y tomo de nuevo su teléfono marcando un número.

— ¡Ei Satsuki! — fue su saludo a la pelirrosa.

— ¡Dai-chan! — Siempre enérgica — ¿quieres que te lleve de comer?, sé que estas solo, puedo prepararte algo. — se ofreció amable, aunque aceptar era un paso seguro a la indigestión.

— Cocinas horrible Satsuki, ya mételo en tu cabeza, — se lo repetiría sin tacto alguno hasta que lo comprendiera, nadie debería sufrir malestares estomacales por la negación de su amiga. — Además ya pedí una pizza, y no molestes — oyó el bufido, sabía que estaba lista para echarle un sermón sobre la comida nutritiva — Y te llame por la fiesta que dará Kise el día de hoy.

— Kise-kun no me dijo nada. — podría jurar que había inflado los cachetes supuestamente ofendida por que le rubio no le había comentado nada.

— Me pidió que te lo dijese a ti y a Tetsu. — Esperaba que en cuanto nombrara al peliceleste todo lo demás se le olvidara.

— ¡Si Tetsu-kun va, yo también iré! — lo interrumpió alegre de inmediato ante lo mencionado.

— Si, si, ya se eres su chicle personalizado. — Río un poco ante la comparación, pues los chicles son rosas como el cabello de la chica.

— Que gracioso amaneciste Dai-chan, sería una lástima que alguna de tus preciadas revistas llegara a tu madre, así que deberías moderar tus comentarios. — amenazo con un tono de voz más dulce de lo normal.

Aomine bufo — No aguantas una puta broma, que culpa tengo yo que tu cabello se parezca a la goma de mascar y ya me voy, llamare a Tetsu. — y colgó sin más, no dejaría que nada le arruinara el buen humor.

El timbre sonó y bajo a atender, de seguro era la pizza, saco dinero de su billetera y abrió la puerta recibiendo su pedido y pagando al repartidor. Se acomodó sobre la barra de la cocina, abriendo la caja para que enfriará un poco, se levantó por un refresco y antes de comer le llamo a Kuroko.

— ¡Tetsu! — Saludo.

— Aomine-kun es bueno oírte, ¿Qué pasa? — el peliceleste siempre educadito.

— Kise me llamo ayer, va a hacer una fiesta ya lo conoces. — rodo los ojos porque sabía que el otro claro que lo conocía.

— Oh, no me informo. — Su voz no sonó diferente, pero ese comentario le parecía indignado.

— Me pidió que les avisara, supongo que lo planeo de última hora. — le quito importancia dando un trago a su bebida.

— ¿A qué hora estaría bien reunirnos Aomine-kun? — Directo y cortante, como solo su ex sombra podía serlo.

— Nos vemos en la estación Imanawa a las 8:00 pm. — Tomo un peperonni y se lo metió a la boca.

— Ok, no vemos entonces Aomien-kun. — y colgaron la llamada.

Iba a disponerse a comer, cuando recordó a Kagami, por lo que le dio una mordida rápida a su pedazo de pizza, mientras marcaba.

— ¡Bakagami! Lo de hoy sigue en pie, así que nos vemos en la estación Imanawa a las 8:00 pm para ir juntos, ¿ok? — había dado otro mordisco a la rebanada.

— Ok, nos vemos ahí. — La voz de Aomine se oía un poco más animada de lo usual, lo que inconscientemente hizo sonreír al pelirrojo antes de que el otro le colgara. — estúpido. — profirió viendo en la pantalla que si le había colgado sin decirle nada más.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Eran las 8:02 minutos de la noche y un pelirrojo esperaba en la entrada de la estación en la cual había quedado con Aomine, sabía de antemano que tal vez el moreno llegaría tarde, así que estaba dispuesto a esperarlo quince minutos antes de llamarle a su celular y gritarle por no estar a tiempo.

Se había distraído viendo a la gente pasar, era sábado por la noche, así que la calle estaba abarrotada de gente, chicas y chicos arreglados para salir de fiesta, hombres de oficina con sus sacos mal puestos y de pésimos humos por trabajar a hasta tarde ese día, parejas de enamorados que iban de la mano por la calle, y algunas familias rondaban. Cuando volvió a tener conciencia del tiempo y que Aomine estaba tardando, el reloj marcaba las 8:25 pm, busco en su celular la última llamada que había recibido para marcarle al desconsiderado moreno, cuando el aparato estaba en su oreja, pudo divisar a lo lejos la cabellera corta y azul de Aomine y lo reconoció de inmediato, el primer timbrazo había sido dado, por lo que colgó cuando alcanzo a observar que el otro buscaba su teléfono, alzo las manos para llamar su atención y que lo mirara, lo cual no fue difícil para el otro, pues el llamativo rojo de la cabellera de Kagami, aunado a su estatura eran muy notables, le señalo algo a alguien y al lado del moreno se aparecía Kuroko con una malteada en mano, Kagami borro la sonrisa que le dio ver al As de Too, aunque dijo que invitaría a Kuroko y la pelirrosa, no esperaba que ellos también los acompañaran en el trayecto al lugar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La música retumbaba aun en el pasillo que daba al apartamento de Kise.

Aunque esos lujosos apartamentos solo tenían dos por piso, y como el otro no estaba habitado no había problema alguno.

Cuando llegaron el modelo los recibió tratando de abrazar a Aomine, el cual lo esquivo, por lo que el rubio hizo un puchero y al decirle Kuroko que se calmara, se lanzó a abrazarlo a él. Momoi tuvo que ser la que lo quitara de con Tetsu-kun para que no lo asfixiará.

Había unas cinco personas que según el anfitrión eran parte de su equipo de trabajo en la revista para la cual estaba posando actualmente, los otros eran los miembros faltantes de la generación de los milagros, además estaba Himuro, Takao, Riko, Izuki, Imayoshi y Sakurai. La fiesta tenía buena música y todo se veía agradable, las botanas y bebidas eran de sobra para los integrantes, Aomine, Midorima, Akashi, Imayoshi y él se encontraban hablando sobre universidades ya que pronto se graduarían de la preparatoria y el mayor les daba información que tenía sobre algunas con buenos clubs de básquet.

Riko y Momoi estaban conversando con los miembros del staff de Kise, mientras este junto a Kuroko y Sakurai servían unas bebidas para que todos brindaran. Takao y Himuro trataban de animar a Murasakibara para que dejara la mesa de las botanas y se divirtiera en la fiesta.

Cuando las bebidas para brindar estaban listas dieron el brindis y alguien sugirió un juego de cartas que era rápido y en el cual todos podían jugar y abría un perdedor que tendría de castigo que tomarse un trago de sake. Los compañeros de Kise se despidieron a las 11:00 pm, porque tendrían que trabajar la mañana siguiente aunque Kise no.

Los tragos empezaron a hacer su efecto, y Takao, Himuro e Izuki contaban chistes y hacían cosas para animar el ambiente, Kise puso el karaoke con ayuda de su televisor de plasma. Midorima y Akashi platicaban en un sillón grande. Él, Aomine e Imayoshi se habían puesto en una competencia por ver quien aguantaba más tragos, él bebía tequila, mientras Aomine e Imayoshi tomaban whiskey. Himuro lo llamó para que cantaran una canción juntos, eran más de las 2 am, y había escuchado que ya el chofer de Midorima y el de Akashi les habían llamado para llevarlos a sus hogares.

Se distrajo un rato con los demás y cuando se percató Aomine estaba fuera de su vista.

— ¿Y Ahomine? — pregunto a Imayoshi.

— Se fue al baño, — sonrió maliciosamente — creo que los tragos le sentaron mal.

— Ya cheque en el baño y no esta. —La pelirrosa había observado como el moreno apresurado iba al lugar, y después de que no regresara en unos minutos decidió cerciorarse de que su amigo estuviera bien.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La luz entraba por las ventanas cubiertas por unas finas cortinas blancas, además por la puerta abierta que proveía de luz desde el pasillo. Sobre su cama tendido cual largo era, Aomine dormitaba, los tragos le habían caído de peso, tal vez no se había alimentado bien y aun así bebió en grandes cantidades, el rubio sabía que sus padres no estaban en la ciudad, así que era lo más probable.

Él iba a su habitación para poner a cargar su teléfono, cuando encontró al moreno dormido. Sonrió tristemente, cuanto le encantaría que esa visión se repitiera noche tras noche. Se acercó para checar sus facciones, encontrando los labios húmedos y semiabiertos del otro, estaba mal aprovecharse de un amigo en ese estado, pero el alcohol en su sistema adormilaba su culpa, por lo cual escucho al susurro del deseo que le insto a dejarse llevar y probar esos labios, los cuales beso, al tiempo que ponía sus manos sobre el pecho del durmiente acariciando suavemente sobre la ropa.

Empezó por solo hacer presión, y seguidamente lamio un poco los labios para luego adentrar su lengua. Aomine se removió.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagami, había ido en busca del moreno, en unos minutos llegarían los choferes que los llevarían y él no se encontraba, lo busco en la terraza y después dentro, la luz del pasillo hacia las habitaciones estaba prendida, por lo cual tal vez estuviera descansando.

Una puerta estaba abierta y se asomó, quedándose estático ante la imagen que se desarrollaba en aquella cama.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Estaba mareado, todo le dada vueltas, por eso había decidido descansar un rato y cerrar los ojos a ver si así se le quitaba esa sensación de vértigo. Estuvo tranquilo y en silencio un tiempo que no supo definir, pero su calma fue interrumpida por una cálida presión en sus labios, después algo mojado los acaricio, y de repente algo se había introducido en su boca, mientras alguien acariciaba su pecho, así que abrió los ojos lentamente, lo que no espero era que un corto cabello rubio fuera perteneciente a quien lo besaba sin su consentimiento. Subió sus manos a los hombros del agresor aquel y tomo impulso para incorporarse y de paso empujarlo, con tanta fuerza que le otro cayó sobre su trasero.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa imbécil?! — Aomine se levantó furico de la cama y se agacho a tomar por el cuello a Kise, dispuesto a golpearlo.

Kagami había observado todo, y por más que se sentía enojado con el rubio, prendió la luz e intervino para evitar que Aomine lo golpeara.

— ¡Aomine tranquilo! — le tomo por el brazo y el otro al verlo detuvo su puño.

— Es…me largo. — Soltó a Kise que se tambaleo sobre sus piernas un poco.

— ¡Me gustas mucho Aominecchi!, — sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas al máximo y sus ojos cristalinos. — Lo siento.

Aomine estaba ya en el pasillo dándole la espalda y no detuvo su andar, dejándolo ahí.

Kise trato de alcanzarlo, pero el agarre en su camisa lo detuvo.

— Ni se te ocurra, — la mirada era centellante en Kagami y Kise no entendió por qué — déjalo.

— Kagamicchi, lo que viste…—

—Lo sé, estas borracho, no te preocupes, ya nos vamos, será mejor que no salgas Aomine se veía muy molesto. — Kagami estaba molesto con el otro, pero también una parte de su corazón estaba rota, Aomine se veía muy enojado y eso era seguro por el hecho de que otro hombre lo besara, lo había visto un montón de veces ser besado por chicas que se le lanzaban de repente, y jamás se había molestado con ello.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era viernes por la tarde, y era la hora en la que quedo de jugar con Aomine y Kuroko, ya que entre semana habían salido a comer por iniciativa de Momoi quien decía que "Dai-chan necesitaba salir", ya que había estado de pésimo humor. Así fue como termino el miércoles por la tarde en el centro comercial al lado de Aomine, Momoi y Kuroko, donde se pasearon por las tiendas interés masculino, raramente Momoi los siguió mansa como corderito, lo que Aomine le echó en cara diciéndole "que no se lo tragaba, algo debes de estar planeando bruja", Kuroko impasible le pidió que no le hablara así a Momoi-san que ella solo estaba preocupada, por lo que dramáticamente Satsuki soltó unas lagrimillas falsas para colgarse de Kuroko agradeciéndole lo atento y caballeroso, sacándole la lengua a Daiki y diciéndole que ya podría ir aprendiéndole algo al peliceleste. El otro los ignoro. "Vamos Kagami, dejemos a los tortolos, quiero unos tenis nuevos." Y ellos dos se fueron a su tienda favorita.

Después de cada uno eligiera un par nuevo, y los otros dos los alcanzaran, se fueron a comer.

— Bakagami, el viernes a las 4:00 en la cancha de siempre. — Habían terminado de comer, y tomaba despreocupado de su refresco.

— Cualquiera diría que estas ansioso por jugar conmigo Ahomine. — El otro aun no terminaba, pero se dio tiempo de contestar antes de llenarse nuevamente la boca con la comida.

— Algo así... —la mirada de Aomine estaba perdida en otro lado, lejos de sus acompañantes. Kagami trago sonoramente, pues no se esperaba esa contestación por su parte.

— Dai-chan esta de pésimo humor y ya conoces lo básico que es, — Momoi empezó a hablar — solo el básquet lo reconforta.

— ¡Tch!, Cállate Satsuki. — Se levantó de la mesa con su charola, para tirar la basura.

— Dai-chan está muy enojado por algo con Kise, — la chica hablaba en voz baja y cuidando que el moreno no escuchara — ha ido a buscarlo a la escuela y no ha querido verlo ni escucharlo. Kise-kun se veía muy apenado.

— Kise-kun no me comento nada. — Kuroko se mostraba interesado en la plática al igual que él.

— Ninguno me comento nada tampoco. ¿Sabes algo Kagamin? Están así desde que fuiste por Aomine en la fiesta. — al aludido se le atoro el bocado, lo sabía, pero no era su problema como para andar contándolo. Maldita habilidad súper observadora de la aquella chica.

Y Aomine llego a justo a tiempo por lo que ya no le preguntaron.

Ahora en la cancha esperaba a que llegaran los demás.

Primero llego Kuroko, y después de un rato llegaron juntos Aomine y Momoi.

— Este vago se tardó mucho y por eso llegamos tarde, lo siento Kagamin, Tetsu-kun. — La chica se había lanzado a abrazar al más bajo de los varones.

— Me estas asfixiando Momoi-san. — Se quejó el peliceleste.

— Te he dicho que me puedes llamas Satsuki, o cualquier mote cariñoso que me inventes, Tetsu-kun. —Aunque era su propia sugerencia sus ojos brillaban esperanzados.

— Eso no pasara Momoi-san, es tomarse mucha confianza. — Aomine retiraba a la loca mujer antes de que el otro estuviese más morado, aunque su expresión de póker no cambio.

— A Dai-chan le dejas llamarte solo "Tetsu", ¿qué hay con eso? — era un reclamo directo.

— Aomine-kun es Aomine-kun. — Explico simple y con una casi imperceptible sonrisa que hizo que él enarcara una ceja por el gesto, Momoi sonriera triste y el nombrado le pusiera un puño al pequeño para que lo chocaran como en antaño.

— ¡Te lo dije, Tetsu me prefiere a mí! — comento orgulloso a la pelirrojosa, abrazando con su brazo izquierdo el cuello del más bajo, ya que cuando chocaron puños aprovecho para jalarlo.

— Tetsu-kun es muy amable, aun cuando Dai-chan es un tonto. — Le saco la lengua y se fue a sentar a la banca.

"Hahahaha", la risa de Aomine, una sincera se escuchó, se quedó viéndolo, hasta que su mirada se topó con los ojos azul celeste de su amigo, ambos se quedaron observándose, contrariados, los dos tenían la misma expresión de un idiota enamorado, y enamorado de nadie más ni nadie menos que Aomine. Se sintieron incomodos ante el descubrimiento y Aomine se alejó para dejar sus cosas junto a la chica, que seguía sacándole la lengua.

— Kagami-kun, ¿a ti...

— ¡Aominecchi! — el potente grito del rubio se dejó oír por todo el lugar, interrumpiendo así la pregunta de Kuroko.

— ¡Mierda! — El moreno se estaba quitando una chamarra ligera que traía, cuando lo escucho, no quería verlo por el momento, esperaba que el rubio olvidara lo pasado y siguiera como si nunca hubiera sucedido, pero por lo visto el otro no pensaba lo mismo.

Aomine observo a todos lados, buscando una salida, no le tenía miedo a Kise, ni era cobarde, pero la situación se le hacía problemática, y sea como sea, por muy molesto que fuera, el rubio era su amigo, y no quería herirlo y eso pasaría si hablaban en ese momento.

Kagami y Kuroko observaron el aparente repudio del moreno para hablar con el rubio y el más bajo se interpuso antes de que se le acercara más.

— Kise-kun, estábamos a punto de jugar. — Se podía leer perfectamente un "nos estas interrumpiendo".

— Necesito hablar con Aominecchi, Kurokocchi. — El rubio ni siquiera lo miro, sus ojos estaban fijos en Aomine, quien se había vuelto a acomodar su chamarra y se veía incómodo.

— No es el momento ni el lugar Kise, mejor otro día, — por fin el moreno lo encaro acercándose hasta el centro de la cancha, donde se encontraban los otros tres. — Te llamare cuando sea momento.

— ¡No lo harás! — Grito sorprendiendo a todos — dejaras pasar el tiempo y fingirás que nada paso, como siempre que algo sobre sentimientos se cruza en tu camino.

Aomine enfureció ante lo dicho.

— ¡Ese no es tu maldito problema! — Era cierto, siempre huía cuando alguien trataba de acercársele de una forma más íntima, y Kise lo sabía porque había estado ahí cuando en secundaria había pasado con algunas chicas, también cuando el mismo lo intento cuando aún estaban en Teiko, esa vez trato de decirle algo y Aomine se fue, y jamás lo dejo explicarse.

— ¡Lo es cuando no me dejas ayudarte y amarte! — pequeñas lagrimas escurrían de sus ojos, los tres espectadores ajenos, pero con interés genuino por su propio amor al moreno estaba estupefactos.

— ¿Y quién mierda te dijo que tú puedes hacerlo, o que yo estoy interesado en ello? — el semblante de Aomine se endureció, — Solo eres un amigo de la secundaria, no te confundas Kise. — Lo ojos fríos de Aomine le lastimaron bien profundo y los otros se preguntaron cómo había pasado de reírse tan puramente hace uno minutos a esa rabia mal contenida que tenía ahora.

— Aomine, por favor…— trato de acercarse y de tocarlo pero el otro le dio una manotazo, y paso por su lado empujándolo con el hombro. — ¿Es porque soy hombre? — alcanzo a decir con la voz quebrada.

— No. Es porque eres tú. — La fría mirada de reojo que le dio, termino de quebrar el corazón del rubio.

—Yo..Yo Aomine…— el otro ya había salido de la cancha, y hasta sus cosas había dejado. El rubio se disponía a seguirlo.

— Ya déjalo Kise, si sigues presionando Aomine te golpeara. — Menciono el pelirrojo con la cabeza gacha, la situación era penosa, sobre todo por imaginarse así mismo haciendo lo que el rubio y recibiendo ese trato por parte de Aomine.

— Sera mejor que vayas a casa. — Kuroko no animo al modelo, también estaba desanimado, él pensaba decirle sus sentimientos a Aomine pronto, pero era desalentador el panorama, Kise lo había arruinado.

Momoi no dijo nada y Kise se retiró por el lado contrario a donde el moreno había desaparecido, Kuroko tomo sus cosas y se ofreció a acompañar a la pelirrosa para llevarle su maleta deportiva a Aomine.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

¡Que mierda!

¡Que a él le gustaban las tetas!

¿Porque seguían tipos insinuándosele?

Ya le había pasado el pasado con Kise, y con otro chico de la secundaria.

Había tenido cierto desliz, hace poco, pero eso fue culpa de una apuesta y de que estaba ebrio.

Había tenido ciertos sueños incomodos y pervertidos con dos de sus conocidos varones que ni quería recordar, pero eso ¡no significaba que le gustaran las pollas! ¡Por Dios que no!

Trato de abrir la puerta de su casa sin resultado, se había ido del lugar sin sus cosas. Pateo la puerta frustrado, le tocaría esperar a que Momoi se apareciera por ahí con su maleta.

Se sentó en los escalones de la entrada. Maldijo a Kise. Por su culpa ahora estaba pensando mucho en un asunto, lo cual no le gustaba, él no era de darle vuelta a las cosas.

¿Por qué simplemente el rubio no pudo entender el empujón y casi golpe del sábado pasado como un rotundo rechazo?

No, el estúpido tenía que insistir, y hacer que lo lastimara, pero en fin, ya se le pasaría. Kise no estaba en sus gustos, ni aun cuando le llegasen a gustar los chicos, era un conocido de antaño, que podía considerar amigo, debido a las pocas relaciones personales que tenía, pero de ahí a que pudiera o le hiciera sentir algo, además de fastidio o ganas de destrozarlo en el básquet, nada.

Solo había tres personas por las que llegaba a sentir algo, a parte de su familia, y esos tres habían sido testigos de la bochornosa escena. Se llevó las manos al rostro cubriéndose con ellas. Esto era tan desagradable.

Siguió analizando los pensamientos que se hilaron a lo acontecido con Kise, que eran los realmente culpables de su mal humor en días pasados. Ni siquiera había podido jugar básquet para calmarse.

Una sombra lo cubrió y fijo su mirada en los dos chicos que estaban frente a él.

Momoi y Kuroko lo veían con precaución y preocupación también.

—Hemos traído tus cosas Aomine-kun. — El chico fantasma le extendió la mano en la cual llevaba su maleta, entregándosela.

— ¿Estas bien Dai-chan? — el otro solo asintió en silencio mientras sacaba las llaves, se incorporaba para abrir a puerta e ingresar, los otros lo siguieron, pero antes siquiera de dejar sus zapatos Momoi recibió una llamada.

— Estoy con Dai-chan, pero iré enseguida. — colgó.

— Mamá preparo comida, traeré lo que quiere mandarte. — Hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano. — No tardo. — y salió por la puerta cerrando tras ella.

— Mis padres no están, así que siéntete como en casa Tetsu, y si quieres algo, averigua que hay en el refri que yo no tengo idea. — Se encamino a su habitación para cambiarse mientras el otro iba en busca de algo de tomar.

— ¿Estas bien Aomine-kun? — el chico tenía en sus manos una lata de té helado, se encontraba sentado en la sala, frente a él, para el moreno, había una bebida energizante.

— Me exalte un poco, lo sé, no me eches el rollo Tetsu. — Destapo la bebida y dio un gran trago.

— No te ves tan enojado, más bien luces preocupado, puedes contarme Aomine. — El otro lo miro, era la primera vez que quitaba el "kun", al menos desde que su amistad se deterioró en la secundaria.

— Lo que Kise dijo revolvió muchas cosas en mi cabeza, no creas que lo desprecio por sus gustos, es solo… — la voz tranquila de Kuroko lo animo a hablar, además que no le gustaba tener tantas ideas en su cabeza, tal vez si lo decía, se le olvidaría y podría pasar página. — ¿Por qué no lo dejo así, porque sentir eso por mi si ya me conoce?

Kuroko sonrió comprensivo.

— Eres muy apuesto Aomine, — el otro abrió grande los ojos, sorprendido, — uno no elige de quien se enamora, así que no juzgues tan duro a Kise solo por sentir lo que siente. ¿Pero qué te preocupa tanto Aomine, si no lo es el que te escandalice el hecho de un hombre gustándole otro hombre?

— Dejémoslo ahí Tetsu. — No esa conversación era muy inapropiada para él con el caos sobre su sexualidad que traía, así que dar tema por zanjado.

— Es importante para mí el saber cómo te sientes. — lo dijo bajito, agachando la mirada, y tomando una decisión demasiado apresurada y arriesgada.

— Eres un buen amigo, lo sé, te debo mucho. — Aomine esbozo una sonrisa sincera, al saberse apreciado por aquel chico al que tanto había lastimado.

— No es enteramente por eso… — tomo aire y enfrento la mirada de Aomine — soy tu amigo, pero también es cierto que estoy preocupado por cómo te sientes porque yo también te quiero Aomine, y quería decírtelo, pero la reacción que tuviste con Kise me desanimo, aunque creo que te lo debo, no voy a ocultarte algo que, de saberlo, si te fuera totalmente sincero, te incomodaría al punto de que me alejes de ti.

Esa mirada ya la había observado antes, cuando le dijo todas aquellas cosas horribles sobre el baloncesto. Era anhelo, angustia, dolor. Sin contenerse ni pensarlo se levantó de su asiento y lo atrajo hacia él para abrazarlo. Los ojos de Kuroko se abrieron grandemente, por un momento pensó que lo golpearía o lo echaría de la casa, pero no esperaba eso.

— No tienes que preocuparte por eso, yo no… — y no dijo nada más, lo estrecho más fuerte, porque realmente no sabía que decirle.

En la tranquila vida de Aomine Daiki solo había tres personas que le interesaban.

Momoi Satsuki, que aun cuando se quejaba de ella, terminaba acompañándola siempre que esta se lo pedía, la chica guapa y de enormes tetas que aun siendo así de atractiva no le atraía porque era como su hermana pequeña, una calculadora, y acosadora hermana, a la cual tenía que defender de un montón de pervertidos sin que esta se diera cuenta, la que lo cuidaba y estaba atenta a sus necesidades aun cuando él era un malagradecido que incluso le reclamaba por ser tan metiche.

Kuroko Tetsuya, su sombra cuando jugaban en la secundaria y su mejor amigo. Aquel con el cual disfruto los mejores momentos de su pubertad, el que le hacía competencia con relación a su amor por el básquet. El que lo apoyaba incondicionalmente desde las sombras, sin esperar nada más que chocar un puño que él se negó a brindarle. Con en el único que pudo sentir lo que era un equipo y la seguridad que te brinda.

Y Kagami Taiga, el pelirrojo de cejas ridículas, que hizo que su pasión despertara. Aquel que hace que su cuerpo se encienda en la adrenalina de un buen rival. Lo que busco por tanto tiempo. El chico rebelde que siempre tiene que estar quejándose de su actitud, que no le deja salirse con la suya sin pelear, pero que aun así pasan agradables ratos juntos, con quien comparte intereses y le abstrae de la cotidianeidad.

Era por eso que estaba molesto, ellos eran personas especiales para él, no lo admitiría ni con una pistola en su cien, y aun cuando tenía una debilidad por los grandes senos, desde hacía unos meses, un par de veces sueños húmedos se proyectaron en su inconsciente con uno de los dos chicos, incluso con ambos a la vez. Y no quería recordar lo de la novatada de Too en agosto del tercer año.

Que Tetsu se le estuviera declarando era diferente a Kise, porque él tenía dudas gracias al duo luz y sombra de Seirin, pero que el modelo le saliera con eso lo hacía enfadar, porque no sabía que, era como poder culparlo, o algo de proyección o reflexión que oyó en una clase de psicología no sabía, pero le molesto, con Tetsu, sentía una ansiedad, se sentía bien, aunque corresponderle era otra cosa, al menos no de momento.

Kuroko se acomodó en el abrazo disfrutándolo.

— No me digas nada, me basta con que no reacciones violentamente Aomine. — Despego unos segundos su rostro de aquel pecho para verlo a los ojos y regalarle una sonrisa.

Momoi llego con la comida interrumpiendo gratamente el momento, porque aunque Tetsuya quisiera continuar así más tiempo, la verdad es que no tenían idea de cómo actuar después de aquello.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tetsu y Momoi se habían ido al mismo tiempo, ya que el peliceleste se ofreció a acompañarla.

Eran las 8 de la noche del viernes y él se encontraba tirado en el sillón de su sala, viendo un maratón de películas de terror.

Su celular sonó.

— Aomine, — Kagami era quien llamaba — sé que es tarde, pero lo había olvidado, ¿quieres venir conmigo a ver el estreno de la película que mencionaste el otro día?, Himuro consiguió pases para el estreno de media noche, si aún no has cenado vayamos, y de ahí al cine.

El otro se quedó pensando, realmente era una película esperada, y tener boletos para la premier de media noche era de lo más genial porque había promociones únicas, donde regalaban productos de la película.

— Ok, nos vemos en Maji burguer en una hora, solo dame tiempo de darme un duchazo, y de llegar, nos vemos. — No tardaría mucho en llegar.

— Te espero en la mesa de siempre, adiós. — ambos colgaron y el moreno se dispuso a meterse a bañar rápidamente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era viernes y había quedado, de nuevo de jugar con Kagami y Tetsu, esta vez él había llegado primero ya que se saltó las últimas clases y se salió del instituto, tenía muchas ganas de jugar, aun cuando el sábado lo había hecho contra el pelirrojo ya que cuando salieron de la película era muy tarde y ya no habían trenes, el departamento del As de Seirin estaba a unos diez minutos caminando del centro comercial donde se encontraba el cine, por lo cual este lo invito a pasar la noche ahí. Al otro día despertó alrededor de las 10 de la mañana, en la habitación de invitados y eso porque le llegaba el delicioso olor del desayuno que estaba preparando su anfitrión.

Se metió rápido al baño a lavarse la cara, y procedió a ir y sentarse a la barra, mientras veía como terminaba de cocinar el más bajo.

— Espero que no tuvieras frío, no tengo tantas mantas. — fue el saludo que recibió por parte de Kagami.

— Nada que no pueda soportar. — le restó importancia, tomando un pan tostado y dándole un mordisco.

— ¡Eit! Espera a que este servido. — el chef se molestó por el entrometido impaciente.

— Eres muy lento. — No dejo de comerse el pan, incluso le embarro la mermelada que vio sobre la barra.

— Deja de quejarte, que no tienes ni diez minutos de haberte levantado. — Una vena empezaba a aparecer en su frente por el enojo.

— Vayamos por un uno a uno después del desayuno Kagami. — Su gesto se volvió distante y el otro solo asintió mientras servía el cuantioso desayuno.

Después de aquello ambos salieron del departamento y jugaron, así que no tenía ni una semana sin jugar pero tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, en la época de invierno le encantaba jugar a la intemperie.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tener dos enamorados no era para nada como en los mangas.

Rin suspiro por tercera vez derrotado. Llevaban una hora de entrenamiento conjunto, era invierno y el club Iwatobi fue a visitar la academia Samezuka para uno de sus ya habituales entrenamientos conjuntos, ya que su escuela no tenía piscina techada. El trato lo había hecho desde el año pasado su hermana con la ayuda del capitán Mikoshiba, así que no se debía a la amistad que lo ligaba con los chicos. Aun así Sousuke refunfuñó irritado por tener que verlos ahí.

Ese día el equipo Samezuka había decidido que entrenaría solo el equipo de relevos por lo cual en la alberca solo se encontraba el equipo Iwatobi, Sou, Momo y Ai.

Cuando se disponían a hacer la serie de calentamientos Haru se acercó a él. Estaba sentado en el piso, con las piernas separadas, su torso se disponía a bajar lo más posible entre la abertura de las mismas cuando sintió las manos de Haruka en su espalda.

— Te ayudo a calentar adecuadamente. — Le dijo cuándo el otro volteo a verlo porque no esperaba tal contacto.

— Si Rin necesita ayuda lo hare yo. — Sousuke toco su hombro izquierdo, dispuesto a alejar al otro pelinegro de su capitán.

— Nadie ha pedido tu ayuda. — Lo ojos azules y fríos de Haruka le hicieron frente aquellos ojos aqua que lo veían amenazante.

— Chicos, no creo que Rin necesite su ayuda. —Makoto trataba de controlar a los pelinegros de manera conciliatoria.

— Yo te ayudo RinRin. — Nagisa saltaba hacia el para ayudarle.

— ¡No, seré yo quien ayude a Rin-sempai! — Y claro faltaba Nitori.

— No necesito la ayuda de nadie. — exclamo molesto de tener que perder el tiempo de valiosa practica en esas tonterías.

—Pues el ángulo que está haciendo su espalda no es el correcto Rin-chan-san. — Rei analizaba detalladamente su postura.

— ¡He dicho que dejes de llamarme así! — Nadie le hizo caso.

— Esto lo decidiremos en una carrera Nanase, tres vueltas. — Sousuke se acomodaba los googles mientras caminaba al borde de la piscina.

— Si así lo quieres Yamazaki. — Haru lo seguía de cerca.

— ¡Kyaa! — retumbo el potente y femenino grito por todo el recinto.

— Gou-san, pero si es un insecto muy bello. — Lloriqueaba el menor de lo Mikoshibas ya que Gou salto a la piscina, y se estaba ahogando, para alejarse del escarabajo que le mostraba.

— ¿Por qué a mí? — alzo la cabeza al cielo en fase dramática.

— Haz tu mejor esfuerzo Rin-chan. — Puta sonrisa de Makoto. No animaba, deprimía. Su vida debería estar llena de corazones revoloteando, ya que tenía a dos apuesto chicos tras él, pero estos se la pasaban peleando, además cada que lo habían invitado a salir a una cita, aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijo explícitamente, el otro aparecía y lo arruinaba, ya los habían vetado de 3 cines ya que si salía con Haru, se aparecía Sou con Momo y Ai, y si la cita era con Sou, Haru llegaba casual con Nagisa, Makoto, y Rei, y claro que eso determinaba un desastre seguro. Estaba seguro que el plan para destruir citas era del rubio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aomine estaba solo en el vestidor.

En su cabeza muchas cosas daban vueltas y vueltas.

Hace un mes Tetsu se le había confesado.

Hace tres semanas Kagami.

Dos semanas de que aquellos declaran abiertamente una guerra por su corazón. Golpeo el casillero frente a él.

¿Qué era? Una puta damisela en una torre.

¿Cómo podían ser tan cursis y ridículos?

Su celular sonó avisándole un nuevo mensaje.

"Te invito a comer a mi casa, preparare Teriyaki."

Sonrió, Kagami lo confundía con el mismo. Si pensaba que ganaría llegándole por el estómago estaba equivocado, aunque no despreciaría un buen teriyaki preparado por el pelirrojo.

Un segundo mensaje le llego.

"Aomine-kun, vayamos a la playa mañana."

Kuroko ciertamente sabía que le gustaba ir a caminar en la playa cuando era invierno, más que en verano. Volvió a sonreír era agradable tener a esos dos mimándolo.

Se quitó el bóxer y se puso su traje de baño. Un speedo negro ajustado. Hoy no había tenido ganas de ir a la práctica y soportar a Wakamatsu, pero sentía que tenía que hacer algo de ejercicio o se volvería loco.

Que Kagami se le confesara, fue ciertamente una sorpresa, pero más lo fue que citara unos minutos más tarde a Kuroko, para decirle que no estaba dispuesto a perder contra él, y que competirían por su amor.

Sus objeciones y argumentos no fueron escuchados por ninguno de los dos chicos. Aun cuando les dijo que él no estaba seguro de ser gay, que sí, le gustaban ambos, que sí, los estimaba bastante, pero que de ahí a tener una relación homosexual con alguno de ellos, aun no estaba tan loco.

"De eso nos encargamos nosotros Aomine", habían dicho ambos, y Kagami le había besado muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios por lo cual Kuroko se puso de puntitas para hacerlo del otro lado, y jura que salieron chispas de ambos pares de ojos cuando se vieron entre ellos.

Lo cierto es que era divertido, las primeras veces salieron los tres juntos, y que esos dos se estuvieran pelando por él era de lo más gracioso, Kagami era Bakagami después de todo y Tetsu era un cabrón bien hecho cuando quería, así que fue divertido las primeras veces, Kagami a veces trataba de ganar la delantera y tener un poco de contacto con él, pero Kuroko interceptaba sus intentos, y a veces lo golpeaba aprovechando que el otro no se lo regresaría ya que el peliceleste era muy bajo como para golpearlo. Después no tanto, porque de repente sentía un roce por aquí y otro por allá y se moría de ganas por besarlos, no había salido con chicas en algún tiempo y estaba que ardía, así que decidió salir con ellos separados y la verdad es que se tuvo que aliviar solo con su problemas de excitación juvenil, porque con ellos no ha pasado de besos, ya que ambos son un asco en esas cosas. Al parecer era la primera vez que salían con alguien. Además había que sumarle el hecho de que aún no sabía cuál de los dos le gustaba más, ni tenia puñetera idea de cómo descubrirlo.

Dejo de divagar cuando se encontraba frente a la piscina. Se posiciono y se aventó un clavado para nadar un rato en soledad.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ciertamente, cuando Rin Matsuoka había subido al autobús que lo llevaría a un instituto en el cual se iban a llevar a cabo unos mini torneos de prefectura, dentro de un mes, junto a los otros capitanes de equipo de los diversos clubs de Samezuka, para que vieran las instalaciones, se presentaran con los encargados he hicieran el registro, iba echando espuma por la boca del coraje.

Las cosas con sus amigos que querían ser su novio, no iban funcionando como él quería, además de que eran un poco mano larga, y de vez en cuando lo besuqueaban sin su consentimiento, aunque a mitad de beso cediera, y luego trataban de meterle mano, se lograba alejar, pero después se sentía un poco necesitado. Sus hormonas estaban a punto de hacerle explotar.

Llego al famoso instituto Too, y los encargados del evento se disculparon apenados porque le club de natación no estaba presente, habían salido de campamento y aun no regresaban, un chico se ofreció a al menos mostrarle la piscina, lo condujo hasta ella, pero casi llegando, una profesora caminaba con varios libros los cuales se le iban cayendo, por lo que se disculpó con el visitante y le dijo que pasara como en su piscina y que ya volvía.

La puerta estaba abierta, así que entro, las instalaciones eran buenas, estaba climatizada y aun cuando el equipo no estaba la calefacción era la adecuada para entrenar.

Escucho el clásico chapoteo de alguien que está nadando, se acercó sorprendido, pues eso no se suponía, la velocidad de aquel que estaba en el agua era buena, no lo podía distinguir bien solo veía su cabello azul media noche.

Una morena mano toco el borde de la piscina y por la escalinata empezó a emerger un joven alto, de cuerpo atlético, con cada musculo bien definido, pero lo verdaderamente atractivo, y culpable de que Rin se quedara embobado viéndolo, era la exótica piel morena, por la cual las gotas de agua bajaban haciendo el recorrido más tortuoso que el pelirrojo había visto. Cuando este volteo a verlo se percató de que no solo su cabello era azul media noche sino también sus ojos, que parecían unos abismos marinos que devoraban todo lo que se reflejaba en ellos. Lo recorrió con la mirada sin querer y sin disimulo alguno, por lo cual el otro sonrió con prepotencia.

— ¿Necesitas una cubeta para la baba? — Nunca había visto a ese pelirrojo, pero era un gran alago a su ego que el chico se quedase viéndolo embobado, el joven era muy atractivo, iba con un conjunto deportivo de otra escuela. Se reprendió de inmediato. Definitivo. Era gay. -Bueno, bisexual, le sigue teniendo cariño a las grandes tetas.- No solo atraía a chicos con su magnífico cuerpo, sino que al parecer le gusta hacerlo.

— ¿Qué?, ¿de qué demonios hablas? — Rin enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, era vergonzoso que un extraño dijera eso, al parecer el chico era un presumido muy pagado de sí mismo. — Además yo también nado, por lo que he visto cuerpos mejores. — Aunque avergonzado, tampoco lo iba a dejar sentirse la gran cosa.

— Estas todo rojo al decir eso. — El moreno tomo un tolla que había en el piso, mostrando descarado una magnifica vista de su trasero al chico, si bien se había desconcertado un poco por ese raro encuentro y lo sucedido, ese chico era divertido.

Rin desvió la vista, a leguas se notaba ese perfecto trasero, no tenía que presumirlo más. Otra cosa que se notaba era…Rin casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

— ¡Já! Parece que los de Samezuka son unos atrevidos, — había avanzado y ahora lo rodeaba para verlo de otro ángulo, ahí descubrió de qué escuela venia, y después de todo él ya le había recreado la pupila al chico, así que era lo justo. — ¿En qué estás pensando pequeño pervertido que ni siquiera puedes pasar saliva?

Eso era mucho, vamos que era gay, pero si el otro no lo conocía no podía saberlo, así que no había motivo para que atacara así su hombría. Volteo molesto, con las orbes carmesí destellantes y mostrando sus afilados dientes.

— Eso es demasiado… —

Aomine irguió su cabeza con orgullo de ser mucho más alto que el otro, al ver la molestia. — Así que este pequeño tiburón es peligroso ¿eh? — había observado esos filosos dientes, y el color carmesí de sus ojos, le dio la impresión al moreno de que aquel chico era muy parecido a uno de esos depredadores marinos. — No te molestes, solo bromeo. — Y toco la punta de su nariz juguetonamente.

— ¡Oh! Aomine-san, gracias por hacerle compañía a nuestro invitado. — El chico de antes llegaba y le daba una reverencia.

— Solo le di una buena vista de lo que tenemos en Too. — su vista regreso al pelirrojo y le guiño un ojo, yéndose sin despedirse hacia los vestidores, su tiempo de nadar en paz había terminado y molestar a ese chico le había dejado de buen humor.

— Pensé que no había nadie del equipo. — Mascullo el pelirrojo un tanto fastidiado ante la actitud de aquel, jamás lo había visto en alguna competencia, pero ya se encargaría de quitarle aquella socarrona sonrisa en el agua.

— Así es, Aomine-san es del equipo de baloncesto, no de natación. — El chico lo observo y Rin le correspondió la mirada. — Solo que le gusta nadar de vez en cuando, a decir verdad creo que él es bueno en todo los deportes en general. — Recordó como en las competencias generales que hacían entre clubs Aomine les ganaba incluso a otros en su área, sobre todo en los deportes de velocidad o puntería.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió. — Es muy bueno, nada como si fuera del equipo. — aprecio, de que nacían talentosos nacían.

El otro rio un poco ante la cara de asombro del de Samezuka.

— Se sorprendería más si lo ve jugar su deporte, créame es realmente impresionante. — Y el brillo de orgullo por su compañero fue tan notorio que Rin realmente creyó en sus palabras. Ese había sido su jueves en Too, sería un fin de semana largo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Les habían rentado una casona bien cuidada, cerca de ese instituto, por lo cual Rin despertó esa mañana gracias a los movimientos de sus demás compañeros, irían a desayunar a la cafetería, y los meterían a unas conferencias que profesionales de los deportes iban a impartir en el auditorio de la escuela. Además de que también les darían pláticas sobre universidades.

Se arregló más rápido que sus compañeros y se dispuso a salir a correr en la pista que la escuela poseía, antes de ir a desayunar. Cuando termino su rutina, entro a los vestidores y se dio una ducha, para salir de ahí con otro de su uniformes deportivos y con su maleta en mano se dispuso a ir y tomar su desayuno.

Una vez con charola en mano, se dedicó a buscar entre aquellas cabezas desconocidas una cabellera de fuerte color azul, y se molestó por ello, el chico se había portado mal con él y lo buscaba. Sonrió, porque era ridículo. Y se sentó en el primer asiento que vio disponible.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aomine se encontraba en su salón robándole el almuerzo a Sakurai, cuando un mensaje llego a su celular.

"Aomine-kun, me enterado que los capitanes de clubs, harán una fiesta hoy por la noche, tienes que ir, llevaba a Ryo y Wakamatsu contigo."

El moreno sintió un escalofrió, ¿cómo le hacia ese sujeto para enterarse de todo antes que ellos mismos que aun estudiaban ahí, y con qué tiempo si el maldito hasta tenía buenas calificaciones en la universidad?

— Imayoshi, quiere que vayamos a una fiesta que organizaran los capitanes de clubs esta noche. — Le comento al castaño mientras le robaba otro pedazo de su bento.

— ¿Invitaras a Kagamin y Tetsu-kun? — La pelirrosa se había quedado con ellos ese día dentro del salón.

— No, no los he visto últimamente porque tienen exámenes y entrenamiento. — explico.

— Tú también los tienes Dai-chan. — reclamo la chica.

— Pero yo paso de ellos, y esos dos son muy responsables, — hizo un gesto de comillas con sus manos en la última palabra. — incluso me cancelaron planes para los que ellos mismos me invitaron, tengo dos semanas sin verlos. — Dejo de comer y apoyo su espalda contra la pared.

— ¡Awww! Dai-chan esta triste porque sus novios no lo miman. — esa maldita voz chillona y lo dicho hicieron que se enojara.

— Satsuki…

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento Aomine-san! — el castaño ya se había contenido mucho de no disculparse por algo y ese comentario y el obvio enojo que causaría en su compañero lo hicieron explotar, interrumpiendo a Aomine.

— Solo cállate Ryo, — se tapó los oídos para no seguir escuchando. — Me largo.

— Espera Dai-chan… — y la pelirrosa se fue siguiéndolo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Apenas y termino de comer, cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar, era una llamada de Sousuke, así que contesto.

— ¡Hola Sou! — exclamo feliz de escucharlo.

— Rin, ¿qué tal te va? — pregunto de inmediato, hubiera querido acompañarlo, pero solo dejaron ir a los capitanes.

— Bien, la casa que nos rentaron para quedarnos es grande y limpia. — Iba caminando por los jardines de la escuela, los alumnos estaban en clase así que podía seguir la conversación perfectamente.

— Me alegro, recuerda alimentarte bien y no andar desabrigado. — Le preocupaba el pelirrojo solo en aquella gran ciudad aunque olvidaba que el otro había vivido prácticamente solo en Australia.

Rodo los ojos ante las indicaciones del mayor.

— Pareces mi madre Sou. — Bromeo, pero el pitido de una llamada en espera, lo alerto. — Lo siento debo colgar, tengo otra llamada, nos vemos.

— Adiós Rin, cuídate, recuerda que te quiero. — Rin colgó avergonzado, escuchar aquello directo en su oído era un poco bochornoso. Contesto la nueva llamada.

— Rin regresa. — El tono cortante y directo no podría ser de alguien más que de Haruka.

— ¡¿Ah!?, ¿qué demonios Haru? apenas llevo un día. — No se imaginaba que Haru le dijera aquello.

— Te extraño Rin. — Ok, de nuevo estaba rojo hasta las orejas con lo dicho en una llamada.

— Yo…yo también te extraño Haru. — su voz trémula le indicaba al pelinegro que lo había avergonzado

— Regresa entonces. — Volvió a exigir tajante.

— Tengo cosas que atender aquí, te veré el lunes. — Checo la hora encaminándose a donde tendría su conferencia — Dile a Makoto y Gou que no se preocupen, ya entregue sus papeles para su registro, espero que Makoto se recupere — uno de sus compañero paso a su lado y le llamó para que entraran ya que la conferencia estaba a punto de comenzar. —Me tengo que ir Haru, después hablamos. — solo alcanzo a escuchar un "hasta luego".

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Después de la hora de receso, Wakamatsu, les envió un mensaje a los miembros del equipo de básquet para avisarles de la fiesta de la cual Imayoshi ya le había informado, seria en la casa del director, ya que su hijo estudiaba ahí y era miembro del comité organizador de los mini torneos que se celebrarían la próxima semana, les adjunto la dirección y les dijo que tenían que ir, todos los deportistas tenían que ir, pero sobretodo las estrellas de los respectivos equipos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- — ¡Matsuoka-san, Matsuoka-san! — un chico castaño abordo a Rin a hora de la comida en la cafetería.

— ¡Oh! Tanihara-san, ¿qué pasa? — le extrañaba que lo estuviese buscando.

— Recuerdas mi nombre, me alegro. —sonrió.

— No es nada, tú recuerdas el mío. — Se rascó la nuca incómodo. — Pero, ¿qué era lo que necesitas?

— Es verdad, el día de hoy organizare una fiesta en mi casa, para los clubs deportivos, y se me ha hecho una buena idea que los capitanes que ya están aquí de otras escuelas se nos unan, — sacaba un papel donde venía impreso un croquis con la dirección de la fiesta. — ya sabes para fomentar la buena competencia.

— Esta bien, le comentare a mis compañeros. — tomo el croquis.

— Sera muy agradable verte, nos vemos, más tarde. — se despido dándole un pequeña palmada en el hombro. Rin se fue a contarles a los otros miembros de Samezuka.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aomine llegaba a la fiesta acompañado de todo el equipo de Too, además de Imayoshi y Satsuki, cada uno llevaba un botella de licor a sugerencia y comprada también por Imayoshi, el cual había sido invitado por el hijo del director.

Había mucha gente en la fiesta la música estaba a todo volumen y en cuanto llegaron el anfitrión los recibió con un trago que solo Satsuki y Sakurai rechazaron.

— Mi casa es su casa, siéntanse libres, — extendió los brazo a modo de bienvenida — incluso hay condones en sobre los buros de las habitaciones y en los baños. — Les guiño un ojo y Aomine inmediatamente tomo la mano de Satsuki, viendo amenazante al chico.

—Tranquilo Aomine-san, todo el mundo en Too, y probablemente en la ciudad sabe que no debe tratar de pasarse de listo con Momoi-san. — El joven sonrió.

— Y esperamos que siga así. — comento el universitario con ese brillo maliciosos en sus ojos, él también le tenía gran estima a la chica.

Los demás miembros del equipo asintieron.

— Tranquilos chicos, además siempre soy yo la que termina cuidándoles. —inflo los cachetes y todos se relajaron, porque era verdad.

Se dispersaron yendo a saludar conocidos y demás.

Aomine y Satsuki se dirigieron al patio donde había una fogata brindando calor a los que se encontraban ahí, la música no se escuchaba tan fuerte, y había sillones puff y mesas donde se podía poner botanas y licor, también había menos gente, ya que hacía frío, pero ellos prefirieron estar ahí, Aomine no tenía grandes expectativas de la noche, pero tenía que ir como estrella del equipo, aun no sabía porque pero fue, así que se relajaría y bebería a su gusto.

Se dedicó a dar una mirada a los que rodeaban la fogata, ciertamente no había nadie interesante, no los conocía, aunque algunos le hicieron un gesto de saludo. Satsuki si conocía a una chicas y se fue un rato a platicar con ellas. Aomine se había llevado con él la botella de whiskey, así que se sirvió otro trago. Alguien se sentó a su lado y era Imayoshi, empezaron a platicar y beber hasta que algo llamo su atención.

Una cabellera roja que danzaba al ritmo de las llamas de la fogata, como si fueran lenguas de fuego pertenecientes a la misma. Aomine pudo reconocer esos ojos bermellones. Era el chico de Samezuka, que vestía unos jean negros ajustados y una camiseta gris, rasgada con una chamarra negra con capucha. Sonrió, hasta que alguien valía la pena en esa fiesta. En ese momento recordó a cierto pelirrojo y por ende a un peliceleste, pero ¡bah! Solo está viendo, no había nada de malo, ¿verdad?

Rin observaba, la música era buena, de su gusto, ya que cuando llego el anfitrión le dijo "tu pareces tener un buen gusto en música, ¿me ayudas a escoger algo?" y lo había hecho, el chico le coqueteo pero supo cómo zafarse, por eso mejor salió a la fogata, aunque se topó con que el chico moreno del día anterior, se encontraba ahí, viéndolo con sus profundos ojos azules a través del fuego. Observo como lo recorrió y se permitió hacer lo mismo, no se iba a intimidar por ese tipo. Y tuvo que reconocer, que con el diminuto traje de baño que lo había conocido le sentaba bien, pero la ropa que llevaba también. Chasqueo la lengua y se dedicó a beber su trago, lo término de una sola, él bebía vodka, botella que estaba a su lado.

Imayoshi fumaba y le ofreció un cigarrillo, cuando tomaba fumaba uno. Lo prendió y dejo que el sabor inundara su paladar. Exhalo el humo, y volvió a observar como el chico pelirrojo se servía un trago con vodka, era tanto su interés por el muchacho, que hasta pudo observar como este después del trago relamía sus labios rojizos. El vodka, de repente le apetecía.

Se levantó de su lugar con su vaso en mano y con una sexy sonrisa se acercó al otro.

— ¿Me das un poco de vodka? — el otro le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Claro. — Tomo la botella y le sirvió el trasparente líquido.

Aomine tomo el contenido de un solo trago, llevaba más de un cuarto de whiskey y tal vez no era inteligente empezar a revolver, pero él se jactaba de su buen aguante a las bebidas alcohólicas

Volvió a solicitarle de la embriagante bebida con solo mostrarle su vaso ahora vacío. El otro le sirvió, sentado, por lo que Aomine se agacho, cuando su vaso fue llenado con el líquido se acercó al oído del joven.

— Trata de no embriagarte tanto. — y de nuevo le guiño.

La gente alrededor de la fogata disminuyo debido al frio, que a los restantes no les importaba, los tragos habían subido, y los ahora presentes, conversaban en grupo, Aomine y Rin habían hecho un par de comentarios entre ellos, burlándose el uno del otro, ya que Imayoshi conto que el moreno era conocido como la pantera de Too, Rin hizo un comentario al respecto con el que todos rieron, el otro contrataco enseguida, llamándolo el tiburón de Samezuka y sin darse cuenta ellos ya platicaban el uno al lado del otro, como si una fuerza magnética los hubiera estado atrayendo, el uno hacia el otro toda la noche.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Wakamatsu y Sakurai, habían salido a la fogata también, por lo que se distrajo un momento del pelirrojo, cuando quiso volver su atención a este, el pelirrojo se encontraba de pie, con la botella de vodka en la mano, el hijo del director lo acompañaba, estaba muy cerca del chico, tratando de decirle algo al oído mientras ponía una mano en la cintura del tiburón y el otro desprendía aquella sensualidad que lo había estado arrastrando hacia él toda la noche.

Frunció el ceño molesto, ¿que se pensaba ese muchachito? No había estado al pendiente del de ojos carmesí, para que viniera el a tratar de llevárselo en sus narices. Se levantó de inmediato, no iba a soportar más la cercanía entre esos.

Estaba a dos pasos cuando vio como el pelirrojo le daba un trago directo de la botella al vodka. Sonrió.

El chico de Samezuka le daba la espalda, así que lo sorprendió tomándole del hombro, y haciendo que volteara hacia él, y sin previo aviso ataco sus labios.

Como el otro se sorprendió ante el brusco jalón, sus labios estaban entreabiertos para reclamar, pero solo sirvieron para que de inmediato la cálida y resbaladiza legua del moreno se internará en su boca para explorarla a su antojo y sin miramientos. Estaban frente a un montón de gente, pero probablemente no los volvería a ver, pensó Rin, por lo que cerró sus ojos y se dejó envolver por el súbito calor que lo envolvió gracias a los brazos del moreno rodeándolo, y los movimientos que su lengua hacia dentro de su boca. Sus cuerpos se estrecharon en un contacto más íntimo, y las sensaciones producidas por la pantera de Too, lo hicieron querer seguir y cooperar con el contacto, por lo que succiono aquella lengua.

Alguien le hablaba, y tocaba su hombro con insistencia, por lo cual decidió separarse del beso, que a pesar de no haber durado más de un minuto, fue intenso, atrapo entre sus dientes el labio inferior del moreno y le dedico una sonrisa. Volteo con un pequeño sonrojo producto del calor de momento.

— Estoy ocupado ahora Tanihara-san. — Explico al ver que quien lo interrumpía era el castaño, que se veían contrariado por las acciones de aquellos dos.

— Piérdete. — Y Aomine le hizo un gesto con la mano, como quien espera ahuyentar a un perro que olisquea tu comida.

El otro se fue no sin antes proferir un "maldito Aomine." Ante el cual la sonrisa del de ojos azules solo se extendió.

Rin volvió a entrar su atención en el moreno que aun tenia puestos sus brazos sobre su cintura, acerco su rostro hasta que sus narices chocaron.

— Sabes a cigarrillo, que rico. — Su sonrisa era traviesa e incitante.

— Y tú a vodka, realmente me está gustando. — Saco su lengua para pasearla sobre aquellos labios y el otro intento atraparla, la retiro rápido. — Vamos. — Le tomo de la mano y se fue a otra parte, ya que lo que quería más privacidad con el chico.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Imayoshi provenía de una familia rica, la cual le había proporcionado un Hummer, en la cual se había trasportado todos a la fiesta. Aomine sabía que aquella había sido estacionada en un rincón alejado del patio, por lo cual no serían molestados y tendría suficiente espacio.

Entre pequeños tropezones debido a su, no total sobriedad, y a que iban besándose, mordisqueándose y acariciándose, llegaron al vehículo, del cual Aomine también sabía que no estaba cerrado. Abrió la puerta trasera, y estrello al pelirrojo contra el asiento, le dio un voraz beso, y lo tomo de la cintura, levantándolo lo suficiente para que quedara sentado, Rin se dejó caer contra el largo asiento, recostado, apoyo los talones para recorrerse y dejarle espacio al otro. Aomine subió posicionándose sobre su cuerpo, no sin antes cerrar la puerta.

Sus caderas estaban sobre las del chico, su torso estaba levantado para poder apreciarlo, la luz del exterior era suficiente para verlo, el cabello rojo estaba desperdigado y contrastando contra el negro tapizado del asiento. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, tanto que podía verlos con la precaria luz. Se volvió a lanzar a aquellos, labios, sus besos eran feroces, ambas leguas se frotaban con necesidad, los dientes de uno y otro se cernían contra sus labios y daban mordiscos que les envían calurosas olas de placer.

El moreno comenzó a descender por su cuello lamiendo y succionando de manera placentera, su respiración empezaba a tornarse dificultosa, y pequeños jadeos escapaban de sus labios los cuales empezaba a sentir ardían. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, había ido a esa fiesta sin ninguna intención y ahora estaba arriba de un auto en una situación muy candente con semejante pedazo de hombre, las caderas del otro empezaron a embestir contra las suyas y el hilo de sus pensamientos se cortó ante la fricción, manos cálidas entraron en contacto contra la febril piel de su torso, repasando con ansiedad su piel, dejándole sensible ante el tacto. Llevo sus manos al cabello del ojiazul, ya que no sabía dónde ponerlas, se sorprendió ante la suavidad de aquellas cortas hebras entre sus dedos, no estaba tan borracho y no era estúpido, estaba a punto de tener su primera vez con un desconocido en un auto y eso no le importo ni tantito. Del hecho de que tenía dos enamorados tratando de conquistarlo en su ciudad, ni se acordó.

La forma en que ese chico respondía a sus caricias era tan intensa que no era capaz de pensar, solo de actuar conforme su instinto le guiaba, acariciarlo más, y ver que sensaciones podían compartir. Sería bueno experimentar su primera vez con un hombre de semejante belleza masculina, estaba seguro que se la pondría bien dura. Su piel era delicada, pero firme, su cuerpo era fuerte pero totalmente atractivo y sexy, y su rostro era hermoso y seductoramente varonil. Le subió la camiseta, para acariciar su torso, llegando a sus pezones los cuales apretó para estimularlos del tal forma que se pusieran duritos. Decidió que quería probarlos, así que empezó a jugar con ellos con su boca, sus manos descendieron para desabrochar el cinturón, y bajarle los pantalones.

Se retorció, cuando aquella habilidosa lengua empezó a degustar una de sus tetillas, un quejido se le escapo también, el otro empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones, y la necesidad por también tocarle le sobrevino, el deseaba saborear aquella piel que le había seducido desde el primer momento, así que logro incorporarse.

— Yo también te hare sentir bien. — Su voz estaba cargada de deseo. El quería experimentar y ganar experiencia.

Aomine quedo sentado, y el otro se sentó sobre sus muslos, le beso, para dos segundo después bajar desabrochando los pantalones y dejando afuera el el enorme miembro del moreno, que estaba ya erecto, lo probo cohibido, pero sin miedo ni asco, ya quería averiguar el sabor de la piel del otro, por lo que dejó que su lengua vagara por todo el largo.

Aomine le tomo de los cabellos. — Cuidado con esos dientes. — Siseo con la voz enronquecida.

Todo en la pantera de Too le era atrayente, pero su voz era demasiado erótica, sus gemidos debían ser deliciosos, así que Rin trago todo lo que pudo de ese pene, metiéndolo hasta el fondo de su garganta en un ataque de entusiasmo, la arcada que le sobrevino le dio una corriente eléctrica al moreno, ya que aquella garganta se cernió en la punta de su miembro, su presemen empezó a brotar con aquello, el pelirrojo tenía su mano sobre la base, para ayudarse con el falo, retiro su cabeza despacio, sintiendo más baboso el interior de su boca, y percibiendo el sabor del ojiazul, no era desagradable, dio una succión en la cabeza del miembro y el otro le tomo del brazo.

— Ya está bien. — Lo volvió a tirar en el sillón, colocándose de rodillas entre sus piernas, su pene punzaba, quería metérsela ya. Se recostó sobre su cuerpo, y el otro lo beso, con dificultad, ya que el beso le distraía, logro sacar una de las piernas del pelirrojo de su pantalón y bóxer, el otro se removía restregándosele, por lo cual era un trabajo complicado. Metió dos sus dedos entre el beso para lubricarlos, siendo atendidos por ambas cálidas lenguas, inmediatamente quedaron bien empapados de saliva, metió uno, y se ganó un quejido y que el otro dejara el beso.

— ¿Eres virgen? — Estaba dudoso, porque aunque estaba muy apretado, también estaba húmedo, y lo succionaba con vehemencia.

— Era… — sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y su rostro compungido, como si estuviera punto de llorar. Aomine se incorporó observando aquella expresión, y metió otro dedo de inmediato, con la otra mano empezó a masturbarle, sus dedos intentando encontrar aquel punto que había oído le daría placer y necesitaba expandirlo lo más rápido.

— ¡Argh! — cuando le metió el segundo dedo le había dolido, y lo expreso en un gritillo, las lágrimas empezaron a descender de sus ojos, su interior era profanado y su pene acariciado, la contradicción de dolor y placer le sobrepasaron.

Los ruiditos que Rin hacia eran demasiado incitantes, quiso acercarse a besarlo, pero observo de nuevo su hermoso rostro lloroso, jamás había visto algo tan erótico como aquello, saco los dedos sin poder esperar más, escupió saliva sobre su palma abierta y froto su pene con ella para humedecerlo aún más de lo que el presemen ya había hecho, luego lo dirigió hasta aquel estrecho paraje que se resistió a su entrada.

— Duele… — Apenas entraba la punta, ni siquiera todo el glande estaba en su interior y le dolía inmensamente, apretó los ojos y los labios, pero su sollozo se dejó escuchar.

— Aguanta por favor. — Aomine tomo un sonoro suspiro, estaba demasiado apretado, su mano derecha le masturbaba, y la otra mantenía firme su miembro para guiarlo y entrar por completo.

Su pene era acariciado, de arriba a abajo, dándole masajes circulares a la cabeza, sintió la fuerte presión de aquella durísima verga tratando de entrar en su trasero y se mordió el interior de la mejilla, dolía, si, lo hacía un montón, pero ya deseaba sentir por completo aquel enorme pene.

— Métela de una vez. — En cuanto dijo aquellas palabras sintió el fuerte dolor de ser penetrado por algo tan grande como lo que el moreno tenia entre las piernas.

— ¡Ahhh! — Gimió por lo bajo Aomine, por la sensación tan impresionante. El calor, la humedad, la presión, la necesidad de embestirlo. Todo era tan candente. No resistió, y empezó a moverse lento, escuchando los gemidos lastimeros del otro, él lo había pedido, así que no se detuvo, las embestidas eran torpes, ya que estaba tan apretado que no podía moverse fluidamente. Además el espacio era reducido. Llevo la mano con la que antes lo masturbaba, a levantar la camiseta, y se puso a chupar sus pezones y a lamer todo lo que su lengua alcanzaba.

El dolor estaba ahí, pero trato de relajarse, sentía las caricias húmedas que la lengua del otro le brindaba a su pecho, era gratificante sentir aquella frescura contra su caliente piel, abrió más la piernas, y sintió como aquel pene se deslizaba con más facilidad, salió un poco y de repente arremetió con fuerza y tocando un punto que le hizo gritar y que su pene saltara de gusto.

— Lo encontré. — Aomine sonrió salvaje ante aquel gemido. Puso más fuerza en su cadera y se dedicó a darle a ese punto, mientras acariciaba toda la piel a su alcance, coloco las manos en las caderas del otro e impuso un ritmo violento con el que estaba sacando todo tipo de quejidos.

Sentía como su entrada era penetrada, y como esta quería sentirse más y más invadida, el calor lo quemaba por dentro y en su cuerpo todo tipo de sensaciones agradables, y que le hacían erizar la piel de placer surgían. — ¡Ahh!, ¡más! — No podía detener los gemidos que brotaban ante aquel intenso pacer.

Aomine sabía que no aguantaría más, era demasiado delicioso todo aquello.

— Voy a venirme… — corto lo que decía ya que los gemidos que trataba de contener se le salían.

— Hazlo… — él también lo haría, esa voz gimiendo por él le crispaba los nervios. Aomine le beso, mordiéndole el labio y no aguanto más, se vino, sintiendo de inmediato el caliente semen que se desbordo y le escurrió entre las nalgas, y se perdió en sus muslos.

— ¡Dios!, eso estuvo… — Salió del pelirrojo, escuchando otro sexy quejido, su abdomen estaba manchado con su propio semen, le agarro el pene limpiándolo, pero el otro se estremeció por completo, gimiendo escandalosamente. — Alguien está muy sensible.

El de ojos carmesí tomo su mano. — No, — un suspiro se le escapo antes de terminar. — lo hagas…

— No veo nada, juro que no veo nada. — Aquellas palabras llegaron acompañadas de unos toques en el vidrio.

Ambos se vieron y Aomine se acomodó los pantalones, el otro bajo su camiseta.

— Aomine, ya debemos irnos, Wakamatsu se ha puesto muy mal, y Sakurai está llorando, así que siento interrumpir. — Era Imayoshi el que llamaba.

— Ya vamos. — Las pisadas empezaron a alejarse.

Sin decir nada trataron arreglarse, el tiburón de Samezuka, tenía el pantalón y bóxer, hasta el tobillo de una sola de su pierna, en el cual estaba aún puesto uno de sus tennis, no sabía cuándo le sacaron el otro, tampoco traía el calcetín, busco tientas en el piso, mientras Aomine se estiro a la cajuelilla interna del vehículo, de donde extrajo pañuelos desechables, y limpiaba el asiento.

El pelirrojo no encontraba nada, no lograba encontrar la abertura donde iba su otra pierna en el bóxer, por lo que se puso el pantalón con el bóxer hecho bola. Se sentía contra reloj. Los otros ya estaban afuera del vehículo.

— No encuentro mi zapato. — Le dijo abochornado al ojiazul.

Se hicieron bolas en el vehículo buscándolo.

— Yo lo busco. — El moreno no recordaba a dónde demonios lo había lanzado.

Aomine prendió la luz, y Rin se bajó al lado contrario de donde los amigos de moreno estaban para darle más espacio de buscar, sin pisar con el pie descalzo, y acomodándose el bóxer por arriba del pantalón

Aomine bajo con el tenni ya en mano.

— Necesito ir al baño. — Comento a la nada mientras Aomine bajaba, este le tendió el tenni, y espero a que se lo pusiera.

Tomo su mano entre la suya y entrelazo los dedos.

— Te acompaño, hay uno de este lado. — El otro se sorprendió un poco con el gesto. — Ahora vuelvo. — Aviso a sus amigos que estaban del otro lado, dándoles espacio.

— No tardes. — Una voz cortante que pertenecía a una chica se dejó escuchar.

Se fueron tomados de la mano, pero a medio camino el moreno deshizo el agarre para sustituirlo con su brazo rodeando su cintura. Llegaron el pequeño cuarto, que estaba en el jardín, el pelirrojo entro, y tuvo que sacarse bien el pantalón, para ponerse bien los bóxer, su calcetín no lo encontraron, Aomine se quedó afuera esperándolo. Se lavó la cara y salió.

— Listo. — Aomine, le tomo el rostro y lo observo mientras acariciaba la piel de sus mejillas, mismas que se tornaron rojas al instante ante aquella mirada, en la cual se perdió. Luego de unos instantes le beso, solo haciendo contacto sus labios unos instantes.

— Me voy, estuvo maravilloso, gracias. — Le sonrió y el pelirrojo lo acompaño al auto, entre besos y caricias, luego se quedó ahí viendo cómo el vehículo se marchaba.

— ¡Mierda! — su teléfono vibro con la llegada de un mensaje, lo abrió y eran sus compañeros que lo estaba buscando, el taxi que lo llevaría ya había llegado. Chasqueo la lengua. Y puso una mano sobre su trasero, empezaba a sentir dolor. — Ni siquiera le pregunte su nombre. Creo que no somos muy caballerosos. — Agachando la cabeza su fue a encontrarse con el resto de Samezuka.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al día siguiente Aomine despertaba de lo más genial posible, ni siquiera cruda le había dado, el sol dándole en la cara no lo molesto.

El buen sexo sí que era revitalizante.

Anoche se había tirado al chico más sexy que conocía. Sonrió felicitándose mentalmente por ello. Y luego cayó en cuenta que lo había hecho con un desconocido, al cual ni siquiera le pregunto el nombre.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente.

— Eres de lo peor Aomine. — La voz de Satsuki se dejaba oír molesta. Iba a echarle bronca con ganas. Ayer en la noche simplemente no lo le dirigió la palabra, y él lo agradecía, pero se veía que ahora venía con ganas — ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Tetsu-kun y a Kagamin?

— Primero, te he dicho un montón de veces que no entres así a mi cuarto, — se levantó sin importarle andar solo en bóxer — y segundo no hice nada malo, yo no tengo ninguna relación.

— ¡Dai-chan, pero tú les has dado alas! — Reclamo, luego se llevó las manos a la boca mirándolo impresionada. — ¿Qué diablos te hicieron? — señalo.

Aomine se encamino al espejo, notando las marcas de mordida en sus hombros. Sonrió, la verdad no le importaba.

— Y la espalda la traes toda rasguñada. — Satsuki se puso roja, al imaginar lo candente del encuentro.

— Satsuki, no te voy a explicar nada, ¿ok? — se encamino al armario para sacar una camiseta.

— Pero es que…

— Solo fue sexo con alguien que probablemente no vuelva a ver. — le interrumpió, saco también unos shorts y se los puso. — Te agradecería si te comportas como mi amiga y no comentas nada de esto a nadie.

— ¿Estás jugando con Tetsu-kun y Kagamin? — no quería que esos chicos sufrieran, ambos querían a Daiki y no lo merecían, además que lo que la molestaba es que el moreno fuera tan idiota, podría perderlo todo por un simple revolcón.

—No. Con el que jugué fue con el chico de anoche. — Respondió sereno. — Un chico tiene necesidades Satsuki, y quiero bastante a Tetsu y Kagami como para presionarlos con eso. Y aquí termina esta conversación no quiero oír nada más. — Y era cierto y no. Anoche no se puso a pensar en ellos, simplemente le habían dado unas ganas incontenibles de tirarse al sexy pelirrojo, que le correspondió y fue estupendo. Había estado un poco preocupado de hacerlo con Kagami o Tetsu, no tenía idea de cómo lo iba a hacer con un hombre, pero lo de anoche había sido una excelente práctica, así que ni los gestos berrinchudos y esa mirada acusadora por parte de la pelirrosa le quitarían el buen ánimo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era sábado y ese día les habían planeado llevarlos a centros comerciales y lugares recreativos para que conocieran la ciudad. Pero Rin simplemente quería morir y ser enterrado ahí mismo. Le dolía el trasero y la cintura de lo más horrible. Sus labios estaban hinchados y rojizos, dijo que sentía indispuesto por lo que sus compañeros se fueron sin él. Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo se puso de pie, y tomo una ducha, daba gracias que no le habían dejado marcas que no pudiese ocultar con el traje, las que tenía era en las caderas, muslos, y uno en el antebrazo, que podía pasar por un golpe.

Se observó en el espejo, y se preguntó: "¿cómo había podía hacer aquello?" Pero siendo sincero, era joven e inexperto, pero también era curioso y el tema de perder la virginidad no le había inquietado, pero la oportunidad se había dado y simplemente se dejó llevar por aquel interesante moreno de atrayentes y obscuros ojos azules. Ahora pensaba que se podía considerar un pequeña traición a los sus dos amigos, pero la verdad era que no tenía relación establecida con ninguno de ellos. Suspiro pesado. Era un tema que ya no hondaría, porque por raro que sea el asunto, y lo adolorido que lo tenía, la verdad es que fue placentero, y no se arrepentía.

Había visto una farmacia cerca, así que salió casi cojeando. Le dolía lo suficiente como para pasar la mayor vergüenza de su vida y explicarle al dependiente de la misma donde le dolía y porque. Al parecer su lema en esa ciudad era: "no los volveré a ver". El dependiente era una chica joven que se rio de él, pero le recomendó unas pastillas para mitigar el dolor, y un ungüento con desinflamatorio y anestesia, además le ayudarían por si tenía algún desagarre. Casi se desmaya ante esa palabra. Y se atrevió a sugerirle que usara lubricante y condón la próxima vez, y no le dolería tanto. "Dile a tu novio que sea más cuidadoso". Agrego para avergonzarlo más.

El dolor no le dejo pensar mucho en eso. Pero en cuanto lo recetado empezó a hacer efecto, mientras se encontraba acostado boca abajo en su cama, volvió a caer en cuenta de lo que había echo. Presiono su rostro contra la almohada tratando de ahogarse. Había tenido su primera vez con un chico desconocido. Vamos que estaba buenísimo. Pero eso no justificaba el hecho de que había engañado a Haru y Sousuke con alguien a quien probablemente no volvería a ver. ¿Cómo iba a mirarlos a los ojos después de eso? No tenía ni idea, pero si de algo le servía de consuelo a alguien, el karma ya le estaba cobrando con aquel infernal dolor. ¡Maldita sea la enorme polla de ese moreno!

 **Continuara…**

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Creo que lo he dicho en varios de mis fics, pero esto pretendía ser un one-shot, y llegados a este punto podemos asegurar que no soy buena para ellos._

 _Segundo, esto estaba planeado para entrar al reto de Aomine Month! Del foro de Kuroko no basuke en español, pero como ya había rebasado las 10, 000 palabras cuando apenas se están conociendo los protagonistas pues ya mejor decidí que no, y me dispuse a no apresurarme, pues aunque soy joven me dan unos dolores los antebrazos por teclear :P_

 _Tercero, quería terminarlo, pero como es una pareja croossover, creo que no será muy del gusto de tan siquiera alguien (¿), así que de por si estas más de 17, 000 palabras serán difíciles de leer de corrido así que mejor lo dividí en capítulos._

 _Y lo de siempre perdón por las faltas ortográficas._

 _No se me ocurrió un mejor título._

 _Nos estamos leyendo, espero que ya empiecen a disfrutar de las vacaciones de verano. ¡Les deseo mucho hard yaoi!_

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _ **Soy la puta hostia!**_

 _ **Casi nadie me lee, y menos me comentan y yo voy me pongo a hacer un croossover de estos dos chiquititos super buenotes.**_

 _ **Pero yo los amo y para mí son super sexys y quedan de maravilla, y nadie me ha dado un fic de ellos así creí que siendo el mes de mi negro maravilloso era la oportunidad perfecta así que he aquí este fic.**_

 _ **Sé que no es lo mejor del mundo, y que para variar es apresurado, y un montón de cosas más, pero como me leen poco, yo sé que tendrán ustedes la paciencia, y la suficiente bondad en su corazón para perdonarme por esto. Así que mi conciencia estará relativamente tranquila y me esforzare por un día sacar un fic largo que sea súper interesante (¿) para mi otp croossover. En fin gracias por leer hasta aquí, si, por si usted no lo creía la nota es más mala que el resumen.**_

 _ **Saludos a todo el que lea, espero que ya estén de vacaciones en sus respectivas escuelas.**_

 _ **¡Vivan la vida loca!**_

 _ **Nos estamos leyendo.**_

 _ **¡Sayonara da!**_


End file.
